Locked Memories
by LucyMaxine
Summary: A teenager arrives in Erinsborough on the day of the Lassiters' explosion. She is caught in the explosion, loses her memories and then is saved by Amy who becomes responsible for the girl along with Susan's niece Elly. All Ariana Edwards knows is her name. What happens when someone comes looking for her? Will she regain her locked memories?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey.**_

 _ **So this is my first attempt at a Neighbours story. I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now but no real idea on how to start it...until recently. Now I had a idea to start the story and a rough plotline sorted I managed to get this part up. Not sure what the interestwill be but if enough people would like to see where this goes then I will carry on for sure.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LucyMaxine xxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories–Part One:**

The day of the business person of the year award had finally arrived and Erinsborough was buzzing. The sun was shining and it was a glorious day and everyone was excited for the event. It would be Sonya's first event as mayor and she was determined that it was going to go without a hitch.

Terese was already at Lassiters with Julie as they needed to make sure that everything was prepared for the day ahead. They'd gained the event from Paul and Steph, yet Julie seemed to have everything prepared. Terese had questioned her boss about how they had gained the event but Julie would always change the subject.

Paul was annoyed that he and Steph had lost the event but was going along to support Terese as they were in a relationship finally. He was with Amy and they were preparing to go to the event. Steph was going to watch Jimmy and Charlie so Paul and Amy could both go to the event that had already been won by Brad.

Brad was preparing it for the event with Lauren and Paige. They were all excited about the award and Josh had just arrived and the champagne was opened before Brad had a call from Imogen, who had wanted to speak to her father and congratulate him.

Sonya was now heading to Toadie's office as she was going to the awards ceremony from there. Nell was at daycare so Sonya was now going over her speech. Toadie was telling his wife where she could improve her speech or change something. She was nervous and it was clear to see but she wasn't going to let that get in the way.

Lauren had headed to Harold's with Paige as they had to finish getting the food ready and get it over to The Waterhole where the after party would be taking place. They had been honoured to have been chosen to cater the event as it would bring in more customers for them. The fact that the event has it been moved meant it was easier to transport the food to the venue as it was across the complex instead of across the street as it should have been.

Eventually everything was in place and all the residents had gathered for the ceremony. Josh joined Lauren, Paige and Brad as they waited for Sonya to announce the winner. They all secretly knew the winner was Brad but nobody else did so the wait was agonising as Sonya spoke about the award and the recipient and the fact that the award was being restarted.

Everyone was too busy listening to Sonya speaking to notice and unfamiliar female face slip into the crowds at the back looking around. She was clearly looking for someone but couldn't see them so she stayed at the back and listen to what was being said. She had a case on wheels with her and a bag on her shoulder. It looked like she was staying in town but nobody had noticed her.

Sonya had finally announced Brad's name and he pulled up and gave his speech and he had almost finished when suddenly there was an explosion and the day was sent into chaos…


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry this has taken ages and is rather short again but I really wanted to get something up for you few that want to read this fic. Thanks so much and there will be a longer part next time.**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 2:**

The dust finally began to settle and people were screaming and trying to find loved ones. Toadie found Sonya rather quickly and Karl had already gone into doctor mode and began trying to check people over and managed to get a first aid centre set up at The Waterhole. Amy had managed to contact Steph to say that she was ok and to keep Jimmy with her whilst she helped out at the scene.

Karl was currently treating Lauren as she had suspected concussion and Brad was stood next to her,

"Will she be ok?" he asked.

"Yes she should be but it would be unwise to leave her alone for the next 24 hours," Karl replied, "and if her symptoms get worse then take her straight to the hospital," he said before heading to see someone that had been rushed into The Waterhole.

Amy began helping to get people into The Waterhole so they could be checked over before Paul went over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes I'm just helping get people into The Waterhole. Have you been checked over?"

"Yes I have. I was thinking of heading to the motel, see Jimmy."

"Yes you go. I'm staying here though," Amy said before going and helping again. Neither one had noticed the unknown girl's feet underneath a pole right by where they had been stood.

Sonya was checking everyone's name off before Paige came hobbling over,

"Help! There's a guy outside! He protected me but he's been knocked out by something!" Karl instantly rushed outside and began to do checks on the man before deciding that he needed to be rushed into hospital. Paige had gone with him as her ankle needed to be checked over.

Most people had now been accounted for but Amy was doing another sweep when she finally saw the feet of the unknown girl.

"Karl! Help! Over here!" she called before Karl and Aaron came running over and carefully lifted the debris off the girl and saw the homemade bracelet saying the girl's name and Sonya checked the name against the list.

"No she's not on the list. Looks like she doesn't even live in the area," Sonya said as she noticed the case. Amy watched on,

"Paul and I were stood here. How could I have not seen her?"

"You found her in the end but she needs surgery but we don't know anything about her and it's clear she's here alone," Karl said, "she must be around Ben, Piper and Xanthe's age."

"I found her. I'll take responsibility for her for now," Amy said, "someone has to look out for her."

"You do know what this means?" Karl asked.

"Just get her to the hospital and save her first," Amy said before Karl just nodded and began the arrangements and soon he, Amy and the girl were rushing to the hospital in a battle to save the girl's life. Amy couldn't take her eyes off the girl or her bag. Just what had brought her to Ramsey Street?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all! Happy September! My birthday month has arrived. Updates are a bit out of sync as I'm heading down south for just about a week tomorrow so am updating either side of that week. Some of my fics I've stopped writing for a while as I've got an idea for a new fic and want to develope my Neighbours fic and my new Harry Potter idea I've had. Thanks for all the continued support and reviews. I reply to every review that I can now and I love hearing what you all think.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 3:**

The three arrived at the hospital and Amy was still watching the girl.

"We do know a name," she said, "her name is Ariana but that's all we know."

"Let's not worry about her name right now. She has internal bleeding and we need to get her into surgery and stop this bleed," Karl said before they were being rushed inside. Karl was about to head into theatre when Ariana spoke,

"The…woman…" she said.

"Amy!" Karl called and Amy rushed over to him and then heard Ariana whisper again.

"My name's Amy. You're in safe hands. Dr. Karl is going to look after you and I'll be here when you get out," Amy said before Karl insisted they had to get Ariana into surgery and Amy nodded before letting them and she went and sat down.

She was at the stage where she was going out of her mind when Steph came racing in,

"Amy what are you still doing here?" she asked.

"There's a girl…Ariana…I found her buried under some rubble. She's got nobody and she's been rushed into theatre."

"Woah slow down and start again."

"I was helping to get everyone accounted for and I noticed some shoes so Aaron and Karl lifted the debris off the shoes and there was this girl underneath, bit older than Jimmy but she had a suitcase with her. She's seriously ill and has nobody…except me. I didn't know what to do."

"Hey. You did the right thing if she has nobody. What's Karl said?"

"Internal bleeding so she's been rushed into surgery but I'm staying right here. I can't leave her and I sort of said I'd take her on until we can find out who she is. I can't help it."

"Amy don't worry about it. Karl's got her and she's got you looking out for her, a complete stranger mind you but your heart is in the right place."

"She's just a kid Steph. I know she's a complete stranger but Karl said she couldn't tell him her name. I only found out because of her handmade tag for her bag," Amy said, looking at Steph, "I know she's just a kid but I care about her already and someone has to look out for her."

Steph sighed and nodded, knowing Amy was right,

"Why don't we go and get a drink and Karl will come and find us when she is out of surgery," she said going over to reception and telling the receptionist where they were going before heading off with Amy.

The two were sat in the café when Karl walked over to them,

"She's out of surgery but the next 24 hours are critical for her. If she pulls through then it will be easier after that but she really needs to battle through."

"Can I see her?" Amy asked.

"Yes you can seeing as you're the only person that she will remember but just go easy and be gentle," Karl told Amy before she headed back to Arianna's room and Steph had followed Amy in and saw the girl laid wired up and a mask on her face helping her breathe. She watched as Amy pushed some hair back out of the girl's face.

"She's so…"

"Small and alone," Amy said, "now do you see why I can't let her be alone? I'm the only person that she saw before she fell unconscious. I can't just leave her."

Steph went and sat the other side of Amy,

"Then I'll back you 100% in this. I couldn't understand why you were wanting to look after a girl you have no idea about but I can see why now. She won't be alone but it does make you question if anyone is looking for her or what she's even doing here in the first place. I mean did she gain a head injury too…?"

"She did," Karl said as he walked into the room, "we are monitoring her but will only have an idea how bad the damage is when she wakes up. I'm hoping she'll remember enough to help us find out who she is so we can find her parents," he said.

"Well I'm staying right here until she does," Amy said, "even if it means Jimmy coming here and me explaining everything to him."

Steph just looked at Amy and then at Arianna and wondered what would happen once Arianna woke up and would she remember Amy?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all! I'm back up North and settled back into life even though we have an old family friend staying with us this week. Here's the latest batch of updates and I had a great birthday. Thanks for the reviews. I love replying to them all.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 4:**

Amy had finally left the hospital and she headed back to the Canning's house after seeing she had messages from Sheila, who was clearly worried about her. Steph had gone with her and had told Amy she'd need to tell Jimmy what was going on. Amy was reluctantly heading back for a shower and get changed before heading back to the hospital to wait for Ariana to wake up. The news that the girl had sustained a head injury was now even more concerning than the operation she had undergone.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sheila called out as she heard the door open and she rushed carefully over to Amy, "Paul Robinson called me and told me what was happening." Amy couldn't help but smile as Sheila called her father by his name.

"Yes Sheila it's true. I'm just coming back to have a shower and eat and then I'm heading back to the hospital. I keep wondering if I'm doing the right thing but I keep wondering what will happen to her if I don't stick to my word," Amy said, "I need to stick by her until her parents are found." Sheila nodded,

"Well I'll get you something to eat while you have a shower," Sheila said hurrying back into the kitchen to get something sorted for Amy.

Amy was eating when Steph brought Jimmy home and watched as the mother explained the day's events to her son. She was unsure how Jimmy would react to Amy's determination to care about Ariana but the boy seemed to understand.

"I can't imagine what she must be feeling," Jimmy said.

"She won't be feeling anything right now mate as she's asleep."

"But she will wake up won't she?"

"Eventually mate but I've got to go back to the hospital soon in case she wakes up."

"Were her parents at the hotel too?"

"That's the thing. She appears to have come here by herself but we don't know who she is here to see. If we knew that then we'd be able to find her parents," Amy explained, "but until then I'm the only one she really remembers." Jimmy nodded and looked,

"When are you heading back?"

"As soon as I've finished eating and Steph has said that you can go and have a sleepover with Charlie until I get back. So go and get your stuff ready and I'll run you over there before I head back to the hospital." Jimmy nodded and went to get his things and Amy finished eating.

Karl was stood talking to Susan when Amy arrived back and Susan went over to her,

"You're doing a decent thing there. Anything I can do let me know," she said.

"Thanks Susan," Amy said, "she obviously came here for a reason and she's better off staying here until we can track down her family. She's just a girl. She can't hurt anyone can she?"

"You can never really tell when you don't know the person but yes I'd say she's harmless," Susan said, "anyway I'm heading back to The Waterhole now. See you soon," she said before going and kissing Karl's cheek and then heading off.

Karl went over to Amy and filled her in on what Ariana's observations were before Amy headed into Ariana's room and went and sat down in the chair she'd been sat in before she had headed back.

"What did Jimmy say?" Karl asked.

"He's confused but he understands and said that he wouldn't want to be in her situation so he understands why I want to do this," Amy said before looking at Ariana, "who is she?"

"We'll hopefully find out once she wakes up and then you won't have to be her contact for much longer."

"But what about the head injury?"

"That's why I said hopefully," Karl said, "we have no idea what she'll be like once she wakes up and how much she'll be able to tell us." Amy nodded and Karl left them alone.

A few hours later and Amy was almost asleep when she heard some coughing and felt the bed move. She shot up and rushed outside and soon Karl was rushing in. Ariana was waking up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Well it's October and Halloween is here at last and pumpkin spiced lattes and countdowns to Christmas is officially too. Ho[e you're all having an amazing month so far.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 5:**

Amy stood back and watched as Karl began to assess Ariana and checked her stitches before looking at Amy and then back at Ariana.

"Do you remember who she is?" Karl said and Amy walked closer, hoping that Ariana would remember her.

"Amy…where am I? What's going on?" Ariana asked clearly confused and getting distressed and, before Karl could react, Amy was sat on the edge of the bed.

"There was an explosion at Lassiters and you were caught in it and I found you and you got rushed into hospital and that is where you are now," she said softly.

"What's Lassiters?"

"The hotel complex."

"I don't remember…I just remember you and Dr. Karl," Ariana said looking up at Amy.

Karl looked over before beckoning Amy over to him. He did look worried and was looking at Ariana's head scan again before pointing to Amy and showing her something.

"What does it mean?" Amy asked, "I don't understand all of this."

"Amnesia," Karl said, "she remembers you and me but anything else before the explosion she doesn't."

Before Amy could reply Susan arrived and had her hand in a bandage and he went over to her.

"Darling what's happened?"

"Oh it's nothing, just a small cut. I'll be ok. How's it coming along here? You clocking off soon?"

"Yes I will be. I want to stay but I need a break. I need to make sure the girl that Amy found is settled first. It looks like she has amnesia."

"Has Amy even been home?"

"Briefly but I'll get her home with us and get them to call us if there's any change. Just let me go and do my rounds before we go."

Susan nodded and walked into Ariana's room and went over to Amy and spoke to her, trying to make her see sense that getting away from the hospital would actually be a good thing. Amy had been reluctant to leave Ariana but seeing as it was late at night now all the girl would be doing was sleeping and Amy needed to do the same before speaking to Mark the next day and getting Jimmy sorted and then being back at the hospital for Ariana. Eventually and reluctantly Amy left with Karl and Susan and was soon walking into Sheila's where the woman was instantly putting something in to cook for her.

Karl looked at Susan's hand once they were home before they sat on the sofa, only to find a knock on the door and Sonya walked in.

"Everyone has been accounted for. How are things at the hospital?"

"Well everyone that has been brought in is settled and just about in the clear. Got a couple of amnesia cases and it looks like the girl Amy found is one of them but otherwise the hospital is coping well," Karl told Sonya, "I didn't want to leave but I know that I wouldn't have been able to go on for much longer. How is Lauren? Do we know?"

"Bed rest apparently ordered by Brad and Paige is back already as well. Looks like we got very lucky with the amount of minor injuries. Only a local vicar and Amy's girl seem to be the most serious," Sonya answered, "I don't know how we got so lucky but we did."

"Don't say anything too soon," Karl said, "there could be delays in people's symptoms showing up. Give it a couple of days before we can say we're through the worst." Sonya nodded before explaining she was going around the street.

She then headed to the Cannings where Sheila welcomed her in quietly.

"Amy's only just gone to bed," Sheila explained, "she's been at the hospital most of the day with that girl. Karl and Susan managed to get her home but otherwise I haven't really seen her since before the explosion." Sonya nodded and sat down,

"Yes I've just been over at Karl and Susan's to see how things were going at the hospital. It's going to be a busy few days to see what else happens and the clean up but it's not the disaster it could have been so we could have escaped but the complex will remained closed while the police investigation takes place." Sheila nodded before talking to Sonya for a few more minutes and then Sonya headed back to get some sleep before the chaos and questions would begin into what caused the explosion.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy November guys. Winter is definately on the way now. Almost another year gone and I can only apologise for the delay in updates as it's been crazy at work and I've fallen behind in updates and that's caused the delay in updating. The Ilumination season is over now and I'm going to get my head down and get more updates written now and get back on track. Also some of my fic statuses has changed and I will be updating my profile so people can see which ones are on hiatus and which ones are ongoing. Just want you loyal readers to know exactly what is going on with your favourite story.**_

 _ **Much love LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 6:**

The next morning arrived and Sonya was up early and getting Nell ready for daycare.

"Babe. You should have got more sleep," Toadie said as he poured himself some coffee.

"I know but I have to give statements and go and see those in hospital," Sonya replied, "and speak to the investigators." Toadie nodded,

"I shall have to work from home for a few weeks." Sonya nodded before going over to Toadie and kissing his cheek.

Over at the Canning house and everyone was up having breakfast before Jimmy and Xanthe headed to school.

"I'm heading into work and then up to the hospital," Amy said, "I need to see what's happening and I need to get an update on Ariana. Looks like she'll be in for a few weeks."

"Can I come and meet her soon?" Jimmy asked.

"Once she's a bit better mate," Amy said, "right now she's recovering from major surgery. I'll see what Dr. Karl says today ok?" Jimmy nodded and carried on eating his breakfast. The fact that Jimmy wanted to meet Ariana gave Amy hope that if they couldn't trace Ariana's family then Amy might be able to care for her until they could.

Sonya had headed to the hospital to get and update on the two most serious injuries from the explosion. She was stood outside Ariana's room when Karl appeared beside her.

"All we know is she's called Ariana and is showing signs of amnesia," he said, "Amy's acting as her adult as we know she's around 16-years-old."

"Does she remember anything at all?" Sonya questioned.

"Nothing except Amy and myself. You're welcome to go in if you want."

Sonya did indeed walk into the room and Ariana looked at her.

"You're not Amy," she said.

"No I'm Sonya and I'm the mayor. I heard you got caught in the explosion," Sonya said softly, "I came to see what was happening and Dr. Karl said I could come in. That ok?" Ariana nodded and Sonya sat down.

"They're nice and care about me. Amy so much. She doesn't have to but she does," Ariana said, "I'm glad your town has people like her." Sonya couldn't help but smile at what Ariana had said,

"Well I'm glad to hear that and you're more than welcome to stay if we can't find where you're parents are."

"Thank you," Ariana said, "I wish I could remember but I just can't," she said beginning to get upset and Sonya quickly began to sooth her and soon had her calmed down before Karl realised she was distressed.

Eventually though Sonya had to go and Amy finally arrived and went into Ariana's room and was surprised to receive such a welcome from the girl but it made her smile.

"Jimmy wants to meet you so if it's ok with Karl I'll bring him in later," Amy smiled.

"But what about if my parents do show up and I have to go?" Ariana asked.

"Well until you remember anything I think people are happy for you to stay here. You're going to be in hospital for a few weeks yet anyway." Ariana nodded gently before having a sip of water and then trying to sit up before falling back into the bed.

"I'm fed up of being stuck in bed."

"I know but, for now, at least you need to be in bed until you're recovered from surgery," Amy said and Ariana just sighed.

"I'll have a word with Karl and see what he says. I'll even see if Jimmy can come and see you after school. A new face might be good for you. I know things are hard now but they will get easier in the end," Amy said, "you'll see."

Amy headed off a while later to go and get Jimmy and Ariana was left with her thoughts about what was happening to her. She couldn't remember anything before being found by Amy. She sort of hoped her memories would never come back as she wanted to stay with Amy and Sonya and Karl. They seemed lovely people and she felt like she was home. All she wanted to do was get better and get out of hospital and see everyone on the street that Amy had told her about.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all! LM back with another update. Sorry about the delay but here's the next part. Planning on updating again this month so hopefully that will happen.**_

 _ **LM xxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 7:**

Finally the day arrived that Amy had been waiting for. Karl had finally given the go ahead for Jimmy to meet Ariana and Amy was hoping that it would go well. She knew Xanthe, Piper and Ben had been and introduced themselves and Terese had also been in, Susan and Sonya had both been in but the one person Amy was hoping that Ariana would get on with was Jimmy.

"Now remember mate to keep it calm," Amy said as they stood outside Ariana's room.

"I thought you said she was better," Jimmy said.

"Well she's better than she was but she still needs to be careful," Amy explained before walking inside with Jimmy.

Ariana was now able to sit up and was sat in a chair at the side of her bed reading before looking up and seeing Amy and Jimmy walking into the room. She instantly knew who the boy was and smiled softly before marking the page off in her book and placing it on the table next to her.

"Ariana this is my son Jimmy. Jimmy this is Ariana," Amy said taking care of the introductions and watching before Jimmy went over to Ariana.

"Hello Jimmy," Ariana smiled, "it's love,y to meet you finally."

"Are you going to be living with us soon?" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe. I don't know," Ariana said, "depends if anyone finds me." Jimmy nodded before sitting down and beginning to talk to Ariana.

Susan was sat wondering how she was going to be able to get Ariana into the school if she didn't know what she was doing. She looked at her niece, Elly, who had arrived within the past few days.

"Any idea how to test Ariana if she does end up staying?" Susan asked.

"Well I'll be one of her teachers so maybe I can go and give her a few questions. She may well remember some school things but not others," Elly said, "only one way to find out. I'll have a word with Karl later and see what he says," she added and Susan nodded.

"We need to do something," she said, "she will have to be in school in one form or another."

"So what do you like doing?" Ariana asked Jimmy.

"Flying my drone, playing chess with my uncle Paul and hanging out with Charlie when he's here," Jimmy said, "maybe we can fly my drone together sometime."

"Yeah I'd like that, never flown one of them before," Ariana said.

"It's the best!" Jimmy said, "what do you like doing?"

"I don't actually know. Right now I'm doing a lot of reading and drawing," Ariana said, "that's all I can really do."

"Well that will hopefully change soon," Amy said, "Sheila has said you can stay with us if nobody has come for you by the time Karl lets you out."

"Just please don't be like Xanthe. Crazy about social media and fashion crazy," Jimmy said, "one Xanthe is enough for anyone to handle." Ariana couldn't help but laugh softly at that. It was the first true laugh she'd done since before the explosion.

"Well we'd better head off. I know Karl is popping in soon to do some more obs on you. Hopefully we'll be taking you home with us soon," Amy said before hugging Ariana softly and heading off with Jimmy.

"Well?" Amy asked.

"As long as she's not like Xanthe then we'll be OK," Jimmy said. Amy laughed before they headed off.

Karl arrived home later on and Susan waited until he'd been home a while before asking,

"What's the situation with Ariana?"

"Well she can be discharged soon. We are just waiting a few more days but it doesn't look like anyone is coming for her."

"Poor kid," Elly said, "she must be wondering why nobody is missing her."

"Well she's not said anything to me and we are just waiting for her psychiatric assessment but it's looking good. She'll be staying with Amy at the Cannings if nobody comes for her," Karl explained.

"Would it be possible for Elly to go in and see her tomorrow, just to see what she knows with regards to school?" Susan asked, "it's just that way I can get her school stuff started."

"Yes that would be fine. She might well have to stay here if things get too much for her with Amy. We have no idea how she's going to get on in a crowd of people until she is actually there," Karl said. Susan nodded,

"That's fine. I'll take Elly in tomorrow and we can go from there but hopefully she will stay. I know the whole street would be happy to have her around."

Susan was right but would anyone come for Ariana? Or would she be heading to the Cannings?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey all! Hapyy New year when it comes and thnaks for the support again this year and I'll see you on the other side!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 8:**

Susan had indeed stuck to her word and the next day she headed into the hospital with Elly.

"Wait here," Susan said to her niece before knocking on the door and heading into Ariana's room.

"Hey Susan isn't it?" Ariana asked as she put her pen down.

"That's right," Susan smiled, "how you doing today?"

"Good thank you. I just can't wait to get out of here," Ariana replied, "how are you doing?"

"I'm good thank you. Now there has been no update as to who you are so Karl has said that I could bring my niece in to talk to you in case you have to start school here," Susan explained, "is that ok?"

"Is she nice?" Ariana asked, causing Susan to laugh,

"Elly is lovely," she said before signalling for Elly to enter the room.

Ariana looked up and saw Elly walk into the room and sit on the bed gently, perching on the edge.

"Hey," she smiled, "it's lovely to meet you."

"You seem nice," Ariana said before she could stop herself, "sorry."

"It's ok. You're coping really well with everything," Elly said softly before Susan excused herself and went to find Karl.

"Are you here to speak to me about school?" Ariana asked.

"Well I have a little test her to see if you can remember anything," Elly explained, "don't worry if you can't because I'll help you with what you don't know and I'm sure Ben, Xanthe and Piper will as well. Just do the best you can," she added before giving Ariana a notebook and a pen. She got her book out and began to read while Ariana did the test.

"Well Elly is with her now and I spoke to Amy earlier and she's happy for Elly to give her extra help if she needs it," Susan said to Karl as they were able to grab 5 minutes to talk.

"I'm almost wondering if it would be better for Ariana to stay with us when she is released but she needs to be with Amy really," Karl said.

"Well Amy's asked if we can have her if it gets too much for her," Susan said, "it's like she's been thinking about that already," she added.

"Well with adults with amnesia too much noise can be confusing and daunting, but with a 15/16-year-old I have no idea how she'll react to anything really until it happens," Karl said.

"Well Elly can always have Ariana with her for a while if they get along fine and I'll have a word with Ben. What if we're doing all this and someone does show up for her?"

"That would have happened already," Karl said, "that fact that nobody has come for her suggests that her family don't even know she's missing," he said and Susan sighed,

"She ran away?" she questioned.

"Quite possibly," Karl said and Susan instantly looked worried.

Elly was now marking Ariana's work as Susan rejoined them.

"How's it going?" Susan asked softly so Ariana wouldn't hear.

"She has done rather well. She's a little behind and maybe should be in the year below," Elly whispered, "it's weird how this all has been remembered…"

"Karl said something about the way the brain remembers things. I want to try and keep her with Ben, Xanthe and Piper if I can," Susan whispered.

"That will be possible but I'll have to give her extra help," Elly whispered, "but has anyone arrived for her?"

"No and Karl said that would have happened by now. He thinks she ran away from home as well."

"Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"No that won't help matters," Susan whispered quickly, "not when she's started to form connections." Elly nodded and finished marking the work before Karl walked in,

"I'm happy that Ariana is on target to be released at the end of the week but she needs a couple of days before she's able to start school," he said.

"I'll go and let Amy know," Susan said before getting up and leaving the room. Ariana's face had a smile. She would finally be getting out of the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A very belated New Year to you all. I had planned on updating last week but my little brother was rushed to hospital so it's been a nervy few days and to make up for it I will update again next week and I promise you I will. Hope you have had a great start to 2017 and let's have an amazing year. I already have one new fic to reveal this year and hopefully I will manage to finish a couple as well.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 9:**

It was the day before Ariana was due to be released and preparations were in full swing at the Canning house.

"Nobody is to go in Ariana's room," Amy said, "I want everything to be ok and welcoming for her."

"What about these flowers?" Xanthe asked.

"Go and put them in and then that is it," Amy said and the others nodded. Jimmy had done a welcome banner for Ariana and it was now hung up ready for Ariana's arrival.

The girl herself knew she was being discharged the next day and was now beginning to wander around the hospital and speak to people she remembered as they walked in and out. She had seen Toadie who had explained things to her about Amy being legally responsible for her and she understood.

Elly had also been in again and Ariana had been looking forwards to her visit.

"I'll be helping you around school for a bit. You'll be in the same year as Ben, Xanthe and Piper but there will be some parts that you will need help with but it'll all be ok," Elly said softly, "it's going to be hard anyway but you'll get there."

"I'm scared. I don't know anyone there," Ariana said, "what if everyone thinks I'm weird?"

"Then you come and find me or Susan or even Piper's dad and we'll sort it out. You're going to be a student here and you have the right to a education no matter what's happened to you," Elly told her, "it will be strange at first but you'll get used to it. Does Amy know how you're feeling?" Ariana shook her head,

"She has enough to worry about without me didn't to her worries," she said, "I mean it's just first day nerves." Elly ran a hand through her hair,

"Ariana she needs to know. She's going to be caring for you. She's lovely and will be able to help you," she said before seeing Amy stood outside.

"How is she?" Amy asked Elly after she'd closed the door.

"More nervous about school than she's wanting to let on so you don't worry about her," Elly said, "seems to think that you have enough to deal with without her adding her fears of school."

"I wish she'd have just told me instead of not," Amy said, "I really do think she's struggling that nobody has come to find her. I mean wouldn't you be?"

"I would be yes, but she might just need reassuring that she can talk to you about anything," Elly said, "if not then she can talk to me." Amy nodded before heading into Ariana's room.

"Elly told me what you said about school," Amy said as she sat on the bed, "you need to tell me these things or else I can't help you."

"I'm sorry Amy. I just didn't want you to worry."

"it's my job to worry about you Ariana. Don't you forget that." Ariana nodded and Amy wrapped her arms around Ariana, "you'll be ok once you get settled in. It will be hard but Elly and I are here and we're not going to let you get through this alone."

Ariana nodded and looked at Amy,

"Ok. Guess it's just going to take a bit of getting used to," she said, "I mean it's a whole new life that I have to get used to now I guess. New family and everything to get used to," she said before looking down.

"Ariana things will be better when you get out of here and begin to adjust to everything going on. You'll see darling. Now I need to get back but I'll be in tomorrow and you'll be leaving with me," Amy smiled before heading off and Elly walked back into the room,

"I had to tell her Ari," she said, "but at least she knows now and everything will be ok."

"I just want to get out of here. I'm fed up with being in hospital."

"I know and tomorrow you'll be getting out of here," Elly smiled. Ariana nodded and smiled softly, happy that she would finally be leaving the hospital and going to where Amy lived.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey all! Told you I'd update this week and I have. If you love Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them feel free to check out my fafic from that fandom, Flora.**_

 _ **See you in February!**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 10:**

Ariana was already awake the next morning before the doctors and nurses had even showed up for the day shift. She was nervous about leaving the hospital. Yes she had met everyone but it wouldn't be the same as she would be living amongst them all and not just being in hospital.

She'd packed all her things the night before and she was waiting for Amy to arrive to sign the discharge papers. She knew that she would have a couple of days before she would be starting school but that was another thing that was making her nervous as well. She hadn't even seen the school yet, Elly and Susan had told her what to expect but she knew it would all be different once she was there. She decided to get up and get herself ready for the final check up so she couldn't get too lost in her thoughts.

Amy, meanwhile, had also had a rough night's sleep. She was still wondering if she had done the right thing by agreeing to take on Ariana, but the other half of her mind thought what could have happened to the girl if she hadn't agreed to. She sat up in bed and ran a hand through her hair as she sighed softly.

She checked the time before laying back down, deciding to give herself a few more precious minutes before having to make sure that Jimmy was awake. She could hear footsteps and realised that someone was already awake. She got up and threw on the nearest outfit she had, knowing Xanthe would probably try and make her change, and headed quietly out of her room and saw Sheila making herself a drink.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sheila asked as she saw Amy approaching.

"Nope. Had the roughest night I've had in a while," Amy said sitting down at the table, "she's probably had one too."

"Coffee?" Sheila asked.

"Yes please. I'll need it," Amy said with a slight smile on her face.

"And yes she probably has. I was thinking maybe get Xanthe, Ben and Piper to show her around and get to know her more before she starts school," Sheila said as she made Amy's coffee.

"Yes maybe tomorrow. I just want to get her here and settled before school even comes up," Amy said taking the coffee and thanking Sheila and sipping it, "that's better. I need to get to the hospital before Jimmy goes so he'll have to walk with those three. I need to go and get him up," she added before placing her coffee on the table and heading off to Jimmy's room to wake him up. Sheila watches her go and then thought before starting to get on with breakfast.

Eventually Jimmy and Xanthe appeared and sat around the table.

"Mate I'm going to need you to got with Xanthe, Ben and Piper this morning as I need to get to the hospital soon as Ariana should be able to come here today," Amy said to her son.

"Ok mum," Jimmy said, "I can't wait to have her here," he said smiling.

"Me neither mate but remember how different and nervous she's going to feel," Amy reminded him. Jimmy nodded and began to eat his breakfast.

Amy waited for a few minutes before deciding it was time to head to the hospital. She said bye to everyone and asked Xanthe to get Elly to call her at some point so the teacher could speak with Ariana before she started school before she headed out the door and to the hospital.

Karl was checking Ariana over as he had the discharge papers ready to be signed once Amy had arrived. He watched as Ariana checked she had everything in her case and he couldn't help wondering what the future held for her with Amy and whether her memory would ever return or not.

He was disturbed from his thoughts as Amy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Everything ok?" she questioned.

"Yes it is. She just needs to get used to her new surroundings before Monday," Karl said, "remember Susan and I are across the road if needs be and Elly will be across at some point no doubt. Now to the paperwork," he said before going and grabbing the discharge papers.

"Hey you," Amy smiled as she walked into Ariana's room a few minutes later, "you all ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ariana said, trying not to let on how nervous she was. Amy grabbed the case and then took Ariana's hand in her own,

"I got you," she said before Ariana nodded and got to her feet and headed out with Amy.

She looked around, taking in everything she saw around her as Amy drove back to the house.

"Sorry there's not much of a welcoming party," Amy said, "it's a normal day really."

"It's ok," Ariana said, "I'd rather get used to the place without everyone around for now," she said.

Amy nodded before arriving at Sheila's,

"We're here," she said and pointed to the house. Ariana nodded before looking at Amy. This was it, the second start in her life was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey all! First round of updates for February here and I hope you all had a great Januray. The slowest month of the year is out of the way! Have a good couple of week-ish until the next round of updates!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 11:**

"No Jimmy we are not going to sneak back out so you can go and see Charlie. Ariana has arrived," Xanthe said to the boy as they walked through the door and stopped as they saw Amy sat with Ariana. Amy looked up before hurrying over to them.

"Thanks for coming home so quickly," Amy said, "she's settled so be careful when you go over." Xanthe was the first one to go over. She dropped her bag and headed over to Ariana,

"Hey," she smiled, "remember me?"

"Xanthe," Ariana smiled, "I'm going to be in the same classes as you. I can't wait to start school and see what it's like." A wave of sadness hit both Amy and Xanthe as they remembered that Ariana didn't remember her first day at school.

Jimmy ran over and gave Ariana a hug and, although the boy's actions had startled her, she hugged him back and smiled,

"Someone's happy to see me then," she said.

"Yes! You're out of hospital," the boy smiled and sat next to her. Xanthe also went and sat next to her and Amy went off to check on the washing that was hung on the line and to send Elly a text to see when she would be coming over with Susan to speak to Ariana.

Sheila arrived back late and saw Ariana under a blanket on the sofa.

"Welcome Ariana," she smiled, "what would you like to eat."

"We're already on that gran," Xanthe said from the kitchen where she was preparing food with Amy, "pasta and sauce with chicken."

"Wow I must say I'm impressed with you Xanthe," Sheila said as she walked into the kitchen to see how the meal was going.

"Elly and Susan will be over tomorrow morning just to talk to Ariana," Amy told Sheila, "and she'll be starting Monday. She's going to borrow some of Xanthe's uniform and I'm going to get her some of her own very soon." Sheila nodded and then went to sit and talk to Ariana.

The meal was soon ready and everyone was sat around the table. Ariana was picking at her food but she was eating it slowly.

"Just eat what you want to," Amy said, "you don't have to eat it all." Ariana nodded and began to eat her food again. Amy felt Ariana's head and could tell it was a little hot but she didn't say anything but decided to keep an eye on the girl and knew Karl was close by if he was required.

The next day and Elly and Susan made their own across the street and knocked on Sheila's door. Sheila was at the Waterhole and Xanthe and Jimmy were with friends so it was just Amy and Ariana.

"So you all set for Monday?" Susan asked.

"I think so, just really nervous about it all. I mean I barely know anyone here and I'm going to be starting at school," Ariana said, "I mean I know you both and Xanthe, Piper and Ben but I don't really know anybody else."

"Trust me with those three around you'll be safe," Elly said, "Piper threw a drink at me when I first met her." Ariana's eyes widened,

"Why?"

"Something about me hitting on Tyler Brennan but that's a different story. You'll be in all your correct classes and Susan and I will help with anything you aren't sure of. Brad, Piper's dad, will also help and if you need any more help then you come and find one of us immediately. We are expecting some looks and teething troubles but we'll be able to handle it." Amy nodded,

"So there won't be any major problems?"

"There shouldn't be but we are prepared for everything Amy," Susan said, "we also have a duty of care to Ariana, not just you and we'll do everything we can to make sure that she is well looked after and knows where to go if she needs anything at all."

"Can I go and see Xanthe?" Ariana asked.

"That's fine with me," Amy said, "know where you're going?" Ariana nodded and headed over to Karl and Susan's as Amy let a soft sigh escape her lips.

"You have every reason to be worried Amy," Susan said, resting a hand on Amy's arm, "it's going to be hard but the longer we leave it, the worse it'll be. Karl says she's ready and we have to trust him."

"I know, it just doesn't do anything to ease my fears that's all," Amy said.

"She'll be fine," Elly said, "we're all looking out for her."

"I hope you're right," Amy said, "I hope you're right."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Another round of updates here and I think I've actually managed to stick to my schedule and that's an achievement in it's own right. Now the challenge is to see if I can keep it up.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 12:**

Monday morning arrived and with it was Ariana's first day at school. She stood infront of the mirror and checked herself over. She knew she was only borrowing Xanthe's uniform until Amy had brought her some of her own.

She heard a knock on the door and grabbed her hairbrush and began to brush her hair before permitting the knocker to enter.

"All set?" Amy asked. Ariana replied with a shaky nod as she carried on brushing her hair,

"Nervous," she whispered.

"It's normal to feel nervous. Well I'm taking you to school today as I need to sign some forms and then you'll be in the same class as Xanthe, Ben and Piper," Amy said before grabbing a headband and placing it in Ariana's hair, "breakfast time and then off to school."

Breakfast was a quiet affair and Ariana barely touched her food but nobody said a word.

"Right I'm heading off now and I'll see you at school," Xanthe said to Ariana before she headed off.

"I'd better get these two to school," Amy said before gathering up Jimmy and Ariana.

Amy parked up a safe distance away from the school and walked with Ariana and Jimmy. Jimmy ran off to his friends and Amy headed inside with Ariana, keeping the girl close as they walked through the corridors to Susan's office. She could feel Ariana tensing up as people looked at her. Of course everyone knew who she was, it had been quite the story.

"Amy there you are," Susan smiled as she saw Amy and Ariana arriving, "come in," she said before Amy and Ariana entered the office and sat down, "you ready for this Ariana?" she asked.

"I don't know Mrs. Kennedy," Ariana said, "I'm pretty nervous."

"That's to be expected Ariana but it will all be ok in the end," Susan said before turning to Amy and beginning to go over things one last time.

Eventually the paperwork was filled out and Amy headed off and Susan led Ariana down to her first lesson which happened to be with Elly.

"Miss Conway," Susan said, "I brought Ariana along. Sorry she's a bit late."

"That's ok Mrs. Kennedy. Ariana can sit next to Xanthe for now," Elly said and Ariana went and sat next to Ariana and Elly waited until she was in her seat before carrying on with the lesson.

Ariana could feel eyes on her and she watched what Elly was writing on the board and copied down stuff. She then looked around and watched as people whispered about her.

"Alright class settle down!" Elly called above the noise, "what has got you all talking today?"

"Why is the weird girl in our class?" one student asked.

"First of all her name is Ariana and she has a right to an education like you and Mrs. Kennedy has accepted her into the school and she will remain here as a student for the foreseeable future. Now back to the lesson.," Elly replied before she carried on teaching.

Ariana walked with Xanthe, Piper and Ben to their next lesson and someone decided to stick their leg out and Ariana tumbled to the floor. Piper instantly pulled Ariana to her feet before walking up to the girl.

"What did you do that for?" she asked, "you wouldn't like it if it happened to you!"

"Say that again?" the girl said.

"That's enough Alison," Piper said, "she is new to the school and town and the last thing she needs is people like you making her life harder."

"She doesn't even remember her life! She's a freak!" Alison said and the next moment Piper had launched herself at Alison and there was a full blown fight going on in the middle of the corridor.

"What on Earth is going on here?" came Brad's voice before he was pulling Piper off Alison, "Piper and Alison, Mrs. Kennedy's office now. The rest of you class!" he called before looking at Xanthe and Ben with Ariana behind, "you three come with me," he said. Yes Ariana's first day at school was going well…


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey all! Update time has arrived and my hours have started picking up at work so will try and keep on track with everything! Wish me luck!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 13:**

Ariana followed Xanthe and Ben to Brad's classroom and she looked around as the students looked at her. Xanthe made sure Ariana was between herself and Ben as they stepped inside Brad's classroom and he closed the door behind them.

"Care to explain what was going on out there?" Brad asked.

"Alison tripped Ariana up on purpose and Piper stepped in to defend Ariana," Ben explained, "that's all she was doing. She also called Ariana a freak."

"Tell me the truth Xanthe," Brad said, "is Ben telling the truth?"

"Yes he is. That's why Ariana is barely saying anything." Brad's attention turned to Ariana and he looked at her. He'd been told all about Ariana Edwards from Susan and he turned to her.

"Welcome to Erinsborough," he said, "seems like you're having quite the first day." Ariana just nodded before Susan appeared with Piper and Alison.

"Piper is claiming that Alison tripped Ariana up on purpose and then called her a freak," Susan said to Brad.

"That is exactly the story these three have just told me," Brad said.

"So you're just going to believe them?" Alison said, "just because she's a freak and that girl is his daughter."

"Right. I think you have just about given yourself away there," Susan said, "apologise to Ariana now and back to my office."

Alison, of course, would not apologise and just headed straight to Susan's office again.

"Right you four off to lessons now please," Brad said before the four teenagers headed off to their next lesson. He then turned to Susan, "might be an idea to let the staff know about this as it is something that will need to be kept an eye on." Susan nodded before heading back to her office and Alison.

Elly had been walking by and she walked with Susan towards the office,

"I'll have a chat with Ariana over lunch and see how her day is going, just a general chat," she said to her aunt, "other than Amy I think I'm the only adult that she'll talk to." Susan nodded before heading into her office.

Lunchtime arrived and everyone was sat outside and Elly headed outside and looked around for Ariana. She smiled as she found her with Ben, Xanthe and Piper. She watched her for a moment before heading over to the four.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Ariana for a minute?"

"Yeah sure," Piper said before Ariana got up and grabbing her bag and followed Elly inside.

They headed down to Elly's classroom and she went and sat at a desk and Ariana went and sat down beside her.

"How's it going?" Elly asked.

"You checking up on me?" Ariana asked.

"Sort of," Elly answered, deciding to be honest, "that and I heard about the Alison incident."

"It's going ok thanks," Ariana said, "apart from all the looks I keep getting."

"That's normal for a new kid. You'll be yesterday's news before long ok? You've got some good friends in Xanthe, Piper and Ben and I know they've got your back." Ariana nodded and smiled softly before taking a small bite of her sandwich.

The day passed as smoothly as it could have gone and soon the group of 4 were back at Susan's discussing the day and making a start on their homework. Ariana sighed as she looked at the work before realising she couldn't do the work.

"I don't know what to do," she said, "I don't remember this…"

"Well let's work on it together and get some ideas and see how we get on from there," Ben said and that is exactly what they did.

They only stopped when Susan, Elly and Amy arrived back from their days and Ariana thanked her friends and then headed back to the Cannings with Xanthe and Amy nervous about what the next day at school would hold for her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey all! Another round of updates before I head down south for the weekend because I'm off to Wembley on Sunday and am not sure about internet so updating now before I head down south. Thank you so much for the support, reviews and views, they mean a lot to me and keep me motivated to carry on writing.**_

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxxxx_**

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 14:**

The days slowly began to pass and Ariana was beginning to slowly settle into some sort of routine now she was at school. Elly had also started the one to one lessons that she had said that she would start and it was what Ariana needed as the girl couldn't remember some of the stuff that had been covered in class. Ben, Xanthe and Piper had firmly taken Ariana into their little circle of friendship and that was a help for everyone, knowing that Ariana wasn't in her own.

Ariana was sat in an empty classroom doing some of her work. She had eaten with the other three but had wanted to do some work so had headed inside and found Elly's classroom empty so went and got her books on and began to work her way through the tasks that she had been given. She had her headphones in and her music on. She had learnt that it helped her concentrate on her work.

She looked up as she felt someone slip into the seat next to her. She looked up and saw that it was Elly and she quickly took her headphones out.

"Sorry Miss," Ariana said, "it helps me concentrate."

"Nobody else was around, however be careful where you are when you do that or else everyone will start doing it," Elly said.

"Yes Miss Conway," Ariana said, "I just wanted to get some work done."

"That or avoid the whispers?"

"Both," Ariana sighed, "it's just harder than I thought it would be. Everything seems harder and yet I know I must have done it before."

"That's what is probably making it all so hard, the fact that you don't remember means you can't draw on that experience to help you through this," Elly said, "you'll eventually come good and everything will be fine. You'll see." Ariana nodded before getting back on with her work.

The evening rolled around and Xanthe and Ariana were sat doing their work at the table while Amy was working through some stuff in the living room and Sheila was working at The Waterhole. They all looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Amy called and the door opened and Elly walked in.

"Hey Amy. Sorry to drop in so late but can I have a quick word?" Elly said.

"We'll just go to my room," Xanthe said quickly grabbing Ariana's arm and their books and dashing into her room. Elly laughed softly before going and sitting down next to Amy.

"Has Ariana said anything about how she's getting on at school?" Elly asked.

"Not really, apart from the whole Alison incident she hasn't been saying much. How is she really doing?" Amy asked.

"She's doing ok. I mean the whispering is still going on but they see death stares and soon stop. The one to one lessons are helping but I think she's more struggling about the fact she has nothing about first days at school. That's what she said to me earlier. Now that's probably going to upset you that she didn't talk to you and I didn't want it to stay between us," Elly said.

"I did think something was troubling her but Karl told me not to pressure her so I've been waiting for her to talk to me," Amy said, "I am a little hurt that she didn't come to me about it but I am glad that she talk to someone about it. I'd like to know that if she doesn't feel she can talk to me about something then she is above to talk to someone." Elly nodded and thought,

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said, "I'd hate to think I was trying to take her away from you because I'm not."

"No and I know you're not. She's not even mine really really. I don't have a clue what I'm doing really but I'm trying," Amy said, "I mean I've only ever raised Jimmy so I'm trying with Ariana."

"You'll get there. Just talk to her and get her to open up. That's what Susan says and you can always ask her if you get really stuck. Anyway I'd better get going, got some marking to do before tomorrow's classes." Amy nodded and showed Elly out before going and calling Ariana from Xanthe's room.

"It's ok to be scared and unsure what to talk to me about," Amy said after explaining why Elly had called around for.

"I just didn't know how to even start the conversation," Ariana said, "it's hard just knowing how to start conversations or even talk about this sort of thing."

"Just blurt it out if you have to. I really care about you Ariana and will somehow understand the chaos that comes out of your mouth, even if I have to make you repeat it until I do," Amy said, "I'll help in any way I can and if you you can't talk to me then go to Elly. I'd rather you talk to someone but it will get easier to talk to me." Ariana threw her arms around Amy and the woman held the teenager close, "We'll get there Ariana. You'll see."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Happy Easter to all that celebrate it and Happy Weekend to those that don't. Unfortunatly I have to work over the bank holiday weekend so I'm updating today so I can make sure I update. Thanks for all the reviews, likes and follows for all my stories. They mean a lot to me.**_

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _LM xxxx_**

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 15:**

Ariana was back at the hospital for her check up to see how she was getting on. Amy had had to take an early lunch but she was at the hospital with Ariana. The check up was going well and after a few more minutes Amy and Ariana were leaving the hospital and heading to the school as Ariana wouldn't miss any school.

Amy pulled up and Ariana quickly got out and headed inside, trying to think what class she was meant to be in. She wasn't watching where she was going and she walked straight into someone.

"Watch it!" the girl said before Ariana looked up and found herself face to face with Alison.

"Sorry," Ariana said, "can't remember what lesson I'm meant to be in."

"You can add them to the list of things that you can't remember," Alison said.

"Do you think it's a joke or something that I can't remember thing?" Ariana asked, "because I don't. I can't remember what it's like being the new kid in school or anything like that." Alison just smirked,

"You're so faking it and if everyone was also looking at it closer then they'd see it too," she said.

"Ariana is faking what Alison?" Susan asked.

"That she can't remember what lesson she's meant to be in," Alison lied.

"I wouldn't blame her, her timetable was changed slightly yesterday so she possibly won't remember. Ariana you're about to have Maths so you can head straight down there and Alison to the computer room please," Susan said before both girls made their way in opposite directions and to their correct classrooms.

"What was that all about?" Elly said as she approached Susan after passing Ariana.

"Alison Gore trying to wind up Ariana again," Susan said, "we're somehow going to have to keep the two apart or else there could be trouble again."

"I can keep an eye on Ariana. She trusts me," Elly said, "so it'll be easy to keep an eye on her."

"Just be careful she doesn't know," Susan said, "and watch personal space." Elly nodded before heading off to her classroom.

Xanthe soon slipped into the seat next to Ariana and smiled at her but noticed her friend was in a world of her own.

"Ari," she whispered nudging her friend before the lesson started, "books out." Ariana instantly came out of her thoughts and quickly got her books out,

"Thanks," she said before the lesson began.

The end of the school day arrived and Amy was there to meet Ariana.

"I thought I was walking home with Xanthe," the girl said confused.

"I know but I need to go and see my dad and he wants to meet you," Amy said, "so hop in and then the sooner we've spoken to him the sooner we can get home." Ariana nodded and got into the ute before they headed off to Paul's.

They arrived at Paul's and the two got out and it was obvious that Paul had been expecting them as he walked outside and then smiled as he saw Amy.

"How are you?" he asked.

"What did you want to ask me?" Amy asked as Ariana was getting out of the ute.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see how you were getting on and meet Ariana seeing as you're her responsible adult," Paul said before looking over as Ariana walked over and stood by Amy.

"Well I'm doing good thanks," Amy said, "can we go inside?"

"Of course we can," Paul said. He hadn't really paid any attention to Ariana yet as he led Amy and the girl inside before grabbing some drinks and then they all sat down.

Amy could tell that Ariana was feeling out of place and a little awkward and then held her hand before looking at her father.

"Dad this is Ariana," she said, "Ariana this is my father Paul Robinson," she smiled before Paul and Ariana looked at each other properly for the first time. Paul gasped before quickly regaining his composure.

"It's lovely to meet you Ariana," he said before reaching over to shake her hand gently.

"It's lovely to meet you too," Ariana politely replied and smiled softly before Paul began to ask her a few questions and she answered them as well as she could.

Amy, however, sat back sipping her drink and realised for the first time that Ariana was talking to a stranger like it was someone she knew and then it suddenly crossed her mind. Could Ariana somehow be connected to her father?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey all and it's May 1st and I'm updating. This looks promising doesn't it? I head down south for a few days at the weekend and am due to travel back north around the time that I will next update so we'll see how it goes. Once again the reviews and views have me speechless. It's times like that when I get reminded about why I choose to write. Thank you all so much. Special mention to the guest reviewer for taking the time to review.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 16:**

Ariana had ended up staying with Amy and having dinner with Paul. It was a takeout from Harold's but it was still dinner with Paul.

"So Ariana," Paul said, "how are you finding school here?"

"It's OK. Ben, Piper and Xanthe are being a huge help in helping me find my way around the school and Ramsey Street. Just wish that Alison girl would leave me alone and just let me focus on getting my head down and working," Ariana said, remembering she hadn't told Amy about the latest Alison incident.

"Has Alison been on at you again?" Amy asked.

"Yes but Mrs. Kennedy was close by," Ariana said, "it's ok. Don't worry about me."

"That's the thing I do though," Amy sighed, "I'll be in talking to Susan tomorrow about this." Ariana just nodded before beginning to eat her food again.

Later that night Amy and Ariana arrived back and Ariana headed for a shower so she could get on with her homework that was due in.

"Are you ok?" Shelia asked as the two were sat in the kitchen while the three juniors in the house were doing their own thing.

"I can't help but wonder if Ariana is somehow related to my father. He had an unexpected reaction when he met her and she seemed at ease around him," Amy said, "I would have asked him to explain himself but with Ariana there I couldn't ask him what was going on."

"Have you considered it's because you're around? I've found that when you're around she's more comfortable with people she hasn't met before," Sheila told Amy, "but you do need to ask your father why he reacted like that when he saw her." Amy nodded,

"But she's had more trouble with that Alison girl. Susan was there but it seems like this girl has decided to single Ariana out for some reason and I'm not going to stand for it. I'm going to speak to Susan tomorrow and see what she says."

Amy had indeed stuck to her word and had appeared at the school while Arian was in a one-to-one English session with Elly.

"What is going to be done about this?" Amy asked, "Ariana is finding things difficult as it is without Alison making things worse for her."

"We have staff monitoring the situation and I will do everything in my power to keep the two apart and I am changing some of Alison's classes so she won't be in the same ones as Ariana," Susan replied, "we are getting on top of this Amy but I can understand your worry. Never thought I'd see it from you, coming into school to see someone."

"Well she's still trying to settle down and get used to things so I want things dealt with as quickly as possible or I get the feeling that you won't just be dealing with me."

"Your father?"

"Something tells me he's going to be keeping an eye on Ariana's life so just be warned."

"So how do you think the author is trying to make the reader feel?" Elly asked Ariana as they sat looking through the book that the class was doing. Elly was trying not to make Ariana feel stupid and like she was a child, but, at the same time, she didn't know exactly how to handle things.

"She's trying to make the reader sad so they sympathetic towards Mia," Ariana said, "the fact that she's fallen out with her best friend as well makes her situation even more emotional because she now has to face it alone."

"That's good," Elly said, "but why do you think Mia is angry?" Ariana had to think for a few moments,

"Because her best friend didn't believe her and chose their other friend, the one that lies all the time…" she said still clearly thinking it through.

"Mia's situation is made more complicated by the fact that her friends have decided to side against her. Clearly there is a case of disloyalty and wanting to control someone else. Now in the next chapter we see things from the two friends' against Mia. How do you think we are meant to feel after that?"

"I don't know…confused I guess…but I don't know why…" Ariana sighed rubbing her forehead, "I feel angry, confused and hurt."

"That's not quite the answer but I'm curious. Why do you feel like that? I'm not saying it's wrong, I'm just curious why you feel like that?"

"Well if Alexis was really Mia's friend then she would know that Kayla is lying but the fact that she seems to be so easily convinced by Kayla that Mia is lying makes me angry, but I'm also confused as to why Kayla would lie like that because it's clear that Mia isn't the kind of person to do something like that," Ariana said, "can we stop a minute? My head hurts." Elly nodded and wrote down the information for Ariana and watched her, hoping the headache wasn't bad.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey all! I'm home alone down south so I thought I'd get these updates up before I head back home and to the north tonight. Sorry I took so long to reply to the reviews, life got busy right before I headed down so I wasn't able to reply. I was at a sleepover with a friend when I finally managed to reply. Better late than never though right? I head back to work on Thursday so will try and get some more chapters done on the 3-4 hour car journey home tonight. Big thank you to all the reviewers that have reviewed. I read every single one I get.**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 17:**

The weeks began to pass and Ariana was settling down in school finally and had struck up a firm friendship with Ben, Xanthe and Piper and the four were always seen together except when they had separate lessons or Ariana was in a one to one lesson with Elly or Brad.

Alison had also been avoiding Ariana after their timetables had been sorted out and the two didn't need to be near each other. This was good for the teachers as they didn't have to keep such a close eye on the two but Elly wasn't letting her guard down as she knew that was when, and if, Alison would strike.

Ariana was sat in an English lesson with Piper and was just quietly writing stuff down. Elly had stopped selecting Ariana to answer questions as sometimes the girl couldn't answer and the whispering and giggling would start and then Ariana would close up, just as her personality was starting to shine through.

"Why isn't Ariana answering any questions?" someone asked after noticing that Ariana hadn't answered a question.

"Because she's better at writing her answers then talking and if anyone has a problem then they can speak to me afterwards. Now back to the topic," Elly said and nobody dared say anything else on that subject.

Piper and Ariana had just met up with Ben and Xanthe when they heard the sounds of a fight breaking out.

"Let's just get away from here," Ben said, "before anyone thinks we're involved." Xanthe had nodded before a really loud noise, like a bang, was heard and Ariana fell to the floor shaking.

"Ari!" Piper said crouching down by her friend before seeing Ariana's hands covering her ears, "Ben get someone!"

Ben hurried to Elly's classroom and saw her talking to Susan and both turned to look at him.

"Ben?" Susan asked.

"There's a fight…Ariana…loud bang…she's shaking…" Ben managed to gasp and the two women dropped their stuff on Elly's desk and followed Ben.

They caught sight of Ariana with Piper and Xanthe trying to shield her and Elly rushed over to her and Susan rushed to help Brad with the fight. Elly knew that Ariana probably shouldn't be moved but she couldn't leave the girl that close to the fight. She looked around before carefully lifting Ariana into her arms, the girl was so light.

"Ben call Karl. Xanthe, Piper follow me," she said, making sure she had Ariana secure in her arms and carefully walked back down to her classroom and sat Ariana down on the floor and put her coat over the girl.

"What should we do?" Xanthe asked, "do we try and shake her out of it?"

"No!" Piper said, "she could hit out if she's frightened. I saw it somewhere. We just need to wait."

"What caused it?" Elly asked.

"Someone must have hit a locker and it must have reminded her of the explosion," Ben said as he walked in, "he's on the way and he said leave her until he gets here. She may well come out of it naturally if not then he'll get her out when he arrives."

"Should I call Amy?" Xanthe asked and Elly nodded, her eyes not leaving Ariana just in case anything happened.

Karl and Susan arrived at the same time.

"Who moved her?" he asked.

"I did. She couldn't stay there Uncle Karl, not with all the people and noise. I didn't know if I should or not but I thought she'd be safer in here if she came around," Elly said, "I didn't know when she'd come out of it." Karl nodded,

"I wouldn't have moved her but if she was around the fight then you did the right thing Elly."

They watched as Ariana finally began to come back to them and she looked around. Elly wasn't thinking and she rested a hand on Ariana's cheek.

"Ari…" she said softly, "it's ok. You're safe." She could see the girl's eyes were unfocussed and Karl joined Elly on the floor and began to check Ariana over and the girl was just about around when Amy rushed in out of breath and Elly instantly went over to her.

"How…?" she asked.

"There was a fight and Ben thinks it could have been someone hitting a locker and it reminded her of the explosion," Elly explained, "Ben rushed to find someone and Susan and I were nearest and we went racing and I moved her into here. It could have been dangerous if she'd come out of it while around all the noise and people." Amy nodded,

"Thank you Elly. I know I shouldn't be relying on you so much with her but I can't keep her safe all the time. I'll pop over later with an idea I've had," she said before going over to Ariana, "she ok?" she asked Karl.

"A bit confused but she'll be ok soon. You three to class. Susan will take you," Karl told Ben, Xanthe and Piper, "Elly can stay here with myself and Amy until I'm sure Ariana's ok." Everyone nodded and Elly went and got her bottle of water and passed it to Ariana and she drank some,

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You had us all worried there," Amy said, an arm around Ariana, "you're ok now though. Ben's quick reactions helped." Ariana nodded and snuggled into Amy and they waited until Karl was sure there were no longer any lasting effects before Ariana went back to the school day but, just when they all thought things were settled, there had been a problem that not even Karl had seen coming.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey all! Well we're in June already and where is the year going? Anyway big thank you to everyone reading this story. It means so much to me. Thanks for all the support. Hope you're enjoying where this is going. Big thanks to the guest reviewer for the review.**_

 _ **Enjoy,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 18:**

"So you have no idea what Amy wants to talk to you about?" Susan asked Elly.

"No idea but my guesses is it's got something to do with Ariana or else she would have asked me after Ariana was back on her way to her lesson," Elly replied, "I mean or she'd have text me by now about it."

"Well you have struck up quite the bond with the girl," Karl said, "I mean moving her and her not hitting out was something that I hadn't expected and the fact that she was only just out of the flashback I'd say when you placed your hand on her cheek. I was half waiting for her to hit out or something but she didn't. It's like her subconscious knew that it was you."

"Well whatever happened could have been a whole lot worse if Ben hadn't found me," Elly said, "but it does make me wonder what Amy wants to talk to me about. I can only think it's something to do with Ariana but what? And how did Ben know to come to me?"

"I didn't," Ben said, "I just ran to the first classroom I could and I saw grandma heading to Elly's classroom and just ran there."

"Was she OK for the rest of the day?" Elly asked, "I barely saw her after that. I caught glimpses of her but wasn't actually able to speak to her."

"She was OK, bit nervous in the corridors but she was OK," Ben replied right before Elly's phone bleeped. She picked it up and read the message,

"It's Amy… She wants me to go over to Toadie and Sonya's and take someone with me," she said, "just what is going on?"

"Well let's get over there and find out," Susan said as she grabbed her bag and headed over to the door.

Soon the two were at Toadie and Sonya's and were surprised to see Sheila there with Amy and they clearly knew that something was going on.

"What's going on?" Susan asked.

"Well it's me why we're all here, well for Ariana too, but mainly me. First of all I'd like her to stay where she's settled, at Sheila's, but I don't want to be the only one responsible for her. I mean what if she'd needed medical attention and nobody was able to get in contact with me? Anything could have happened and it could have delayed lifesaving treatment. Luckily it didn't," Amy said, "but, after today, I'm not willing to take the risk and I was wondering if you, Elly, would become legally responsible for her along with me? I know it's a huge ask but I can't deny that you have also managed to form a trust bond with her and I can't be the only one left to make choices. She needs someone else looking out for her, caring for her as well."

Elly had listened and was now deep in thought as thought about what that would mean for her.

"So would I have all the same rights that you do?" she asked Amy.

"Yes and she could even stay at Susan's for a few days if you wanted and she wanted. It's mainly so if anything serious does happen then at least someone can make the correct choices for Ariana if I can't be reached, but, so it's fair, I want you to have the same legal responsibilities that I currently have so nothing can be questioned. I know it's a huge ask but I think it would be in her best interests as well."

"What would this mean for Elly?" Susan asked.

"Well it would mean that she'd have the same responsibilities that Amy does but obviously her's would be more based around the school environment but she'd also have a say in stuff like hospital treatment, have legal rights and if, once Ariana knows about this, she wants to stay with Elly for a few days then she'd be able to and Elly would have the same rights that Amy does when Ariana is at Sheila's," Toadie explained, "basically Elly would be a second mother like figure with exactly the same rights as Amy." Susan nodded and looked at Elly, who was back in her thought bubble, knowing that her life would probably change but she could also see why Amy wanted to do it and, other than Amy, she was the only other adult to have been able to make a connection with the girl. There was the added complication of being one of Ariana's teachers but she could separate them and she'd have Susan to help as Amy did Sheila.

"I'll do it. If it helps take the pressure off Amy and eases her fears then I'll do it. Aunt Susan can keep me in check as I'm sure Sheila is with you," Elly finally said, "you are right. If she had needed lifesaving treatment today and we hadn't been able to contract you there could have been serious consequences and after everything she has been through…losing her memory and having to start again I wouldn't want anything else happening to her." Amy got to her feet and went and hugged Elly,

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she said.

"You're right. She is what matters," Elly said before breaking away, "so what happens now?" she asked Toadie.

"Well you both come down to my office tomorrow and sign the paperwork. Sheila and Susan will need to come too as witnesses and we get that all processed and, hopefully by the end of the week, you'll both have well joint custody of Ariana and can get some sort of system in place."

"Can we do it after school?" Susan asked.

"3:30 ok with everyone?" Toadie asked and everyone nodded before going their separate ways and carried on with what they were doing, knowing that Amy would not be the only one responsible for Ariana any more.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey all! I'm a couple of dys later than I wanted with these updates but they're here finally! Plannig where I'm going with this story and hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thank you for the continued support and thanks to the 3 guests that took the time to leave me a review. I'm loving reading your theories as to who Ariana's father is and why she ended up in Ramsey Street._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 19:**

"So you're basically going to have joint custody of Ariana with Amy?" Karl had asked his niece once Susan and Elly had filled him in on what had been discussed.

"Yes. I think the incident at school today was a shock to Amy and she needs to think about Ariana's welfare and this hadn't even crossed her mind," Elly said, "that and I'm the only other person that she's been able to make a connection, well not connection, but some sort of understanding with. I know things are going to change around here but Ariana needs to come first. She always has to come first and it means that I anything happens to her at school and Amy can't be contacted then I can do what I think is best for her." Karl had listened and nodded,

"Did you agree to this?" he asked his wife.

"Well Toadie explained everything and it does make sense in a way," Susan said, "Elly's not always got a level head on her but she does have a bond with Ari that I would say is just below the bond Amy has with her and it means there are two people legally responsible for her."

"Thanks for that," Elly said, "but the me not having a level head true is true but the bond I have with her is one that could help in the future. I know all the good and bad parts to it all and I think it's for the best. Nothing would change unless it really had to. We're not going to tell Ari until it's all legal."

"That's probably for the best," Karl said, "just in case something happens and it doesn't work out. That way she is none the wiser." Susan had nodded,

"Yes that's what we agreed," Elly said, "I just want to wrap her in cotton wool."

"That's not possible as much as you want to Elly," Karl said, "but the fact you want to shows that Amy has made the right choice by asking you to assist her."

Elly had seen Ariana the next day at school and had been dying to tell her what was going to happen but she and Amy had agreed to keep the truth from Ariana until it was all legal. She had really wanted to tell the girl but she couldn't and she watched as Ariana wrote some work down in an English lesson for the day. She saw Piper had her hand up and she rose from her chair and went over to Piper and spoke to her and checked over Ariana's work while she was there and ended up helping the girl correct some work so it all read better.

"Ariana can I have a quick word please?" Elly called over the crowd, "you three can wait outside for her."

"Have I done something wrong?" Ariana asked.

"No your maths teacher has been to see me and says you need extra tutoring," Elly said.

"No," Ariana said.

"I can't help but I can be there for your sessions," Elly said, "I know I'm the only teacher that you can really talk to. Would you like me to sit in on your sessions?" Ariana nodded and Elly smiled before letting Ariana go.

"Susan sent me through a report earlier," Amy said to Ariana as they were sat at the dinner table that night, "and it's really good all things considering. I'm proud of you. You do seem to have strength in English though, maths however…"

"Please don't start on that," Ariana said quickly, "I'm no good at it. I know that. That's why I've got to have extra maths lessons, because I'm thick at it." Amy could see the sudden change and went over to Ariana's chair and rested her hand on the girl's arm.

"No you're not thick at all. We all have strengths and weaknesses inside of us but that can be fixed now we know it's one of your weaknesses. Not everyone is perfect at everything," Amy said before Ariana buried her head into Amy's chest and Xanthe quickly moved out of the way and let Amy sit down and hold Ariana close.

Ariana snuggled into Amy and closed her eyes,

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Amy said softly, "and don't think you ever do. You have been through so much over these past few weeks and to be where you are now is amazing. I couldn't have done it and I know that it's hard but we'll get you there in the end."

"What if I never know who I really am?"

"You have a family with me and Jimmy, Xanthe and Sheila. I know we're not your proper family but we're here and really care about you. I love you Ariana and you've become like a daughter to me," Amy said softly, "now everything will be ok in the end. I promise you." Ariana looked up at Amy and nodded. Amy wiped the lone tear away that had left Ariana's eye and kissed her forehead, "I've got you and always will." Ariana nodded and Amy smiled, just holding Ariana close as she always would do.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey all and Happy July and Happy 4th July to my American following. America and Florida are like a second home to me so have a good one. Big thanks to everyone still along for the ride! Big thanks to the three guests that have taken the time to review!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 20:**

Luckily for both Elly and Amy the legal procedure had been easy and, by the end of the week, the two women had joint custody of Ariana much to their relief and the two had decided to take the girl for a drink at The Waterhole on Sheila to tell her.

Elly was nervous about what Ariana would think as the girl had only just began to settle down at Sheila's but things wouldn't really change much unless Ariana wanted to stay at Susan's for a night or something. Amy, on the other hand, had a feeling that Ariana knew that something was going on but she hadn't told her. The arrangement was that she and Elly tell Ariana together. She was also slightly nervous about it all but wasn't going to let it show. Sheila had been kind enough to pay for the food and drink that would be eaten and Amy was grateful for that.

"So you're heading down to The Waterhole to tell her?" Susan asked Elly.

"Yes that's right. What if she hates the idea?" Elly sighed.

"She may find it weird at first but she'll soon come around to it all," Susan replied, "especially now she knows what happened the other day. Karl said you were so lucky that you weren't hurt."

"I know I was but I think she knew it was me somehow," Elly said before looking at her phone, "I'd better get going."

"Good luck!" Susan called as Elly headed out of the door.

Amy was already sat with Ariana at The Waterhole and the fact that nobody else was there with them told Ariana that something was going on, but she didn't dare ask what. She wasn't sure whether she should ask anything so she chose not to ask. She just sipped her lemonade and waited to find out what was happening.

She soon had her answer as Elly rushed in, one bag strap hanging off her shoulder,

"Sorry I'm late. Xanthe caught me as I was leaving Susan's and I tried to answer her as quickly as I could," she gasped before Sheila hurried over,

"Drink Elly?" she asked.

"A white wine please and the snack menu. I'm starving," Elly replied.

"I'll bring the menu over," Sheila said before hurrying off to get the menus. Elly didn't know that Sheila was paying for the meal. The woman herself retuned with the menus and Elly's wine and a refresher for Amy and Ariana.

They selected what they wanted to eat and Ariana just wanted some chips causing Elly and Amy some concern but Ariana reassured them she was fine.

"Look if we tell you what's going on will you have something else as well?" Amy said.

"So there is something going on then?" Ariana said, "fine ok then. I'll have a burger and chips." Amy smiled and reached out and tucked some hair behind Ariana's ear,

"Good girl," she said before Amy went and ordered their food and then went and sat back down.

"Do we tell her now?" Elly whispered.

"Yes let's," Amy whispered back before turning to Ariana, "Miss Conway…Elly and I have something that we need to talk to you about."

"So there was something going on!" Ariana said.

"Ari, just listen to Amy," Elly said, "please." Ariana nodded at her nickname being used and looked at Amy.

"We haven't told you this sooner in case anything went wrong but it hasn't so we can now tell you. Remember your little incident at the beginning of the week? Well if something had have happened and Susan hadn't been able to contact me that could have had serious consequences so Elly and I had a talk and we decided that Elly will basically co-parent with me. We had Toadie as our lawyer and it was all legalised yesterday as he had it fast tracked through the system," Amy said, "but now I'm really nervous about how'll you'll react to it all…" she said biting her lip.

Elly was even nervous about how Ariana was going to react to the news. The girl was rather quiet and clearly looked like she was deep in thought.

"So do I have to go and live with Elly?" she finally asked.

"No but you can go and stay for sleepovers if you want," Amy said, "and Elly will have the same rights that I currently do. Hopefully she'll never need to do anything like that but if she does then at least we can be ready for it and I know that you're safe. I asked Elly because I know that you've made a connection with her and I literally only trust her with this amount of responsibility."

"And you agreed? Why?" Ariana asked looking at Elly.

"Because I care…more than I should and the fact is that I was there and you trusted me enough that, even in the state you were in, you let me move you and that really was a good thing," Elly replied, "that and Amy trusts me." Ariana nodded,

"Is it best for me?" she asked.

"Yes," Amy and Elly said at the same time and Ariana nodded,

"Ok then," she said before their food was brought over and they ate. Amy and Elly just relieved that Ariana was ok with the arrangement and that they could now get some sort of system in place.


	21. Chapter 21

**Locked Memories-Part 21:**

Things had settled down and Ariana soon learnt that things wouldn't change just because Elly was now also her guardian as well as Amy. In fact the girl had completely forgotten about it and was relieved to find out that she wouldn't have to be a witness in the investigation as she was unable to remember anything about the day.

Amy had been relieved as well as the last thing she wanted was Ariana being forced to remember things that she just couldn't remember. She turned her head as she heard Ariana sigh. The girl and Xanthe were sat at the kitchen table doing their homework and Ariana was beginning to struggle as she always did but she didn't want to be treated any differently so never asked for extra time to get her stuff done.

"Maybe a break might be a good idea," Amy said, "go outside for a while, and get some fresh air." Ariana had instantly nodded but grabbed her stuff and went outside with her books. "Is she ok?" she asked Xanthe.

"Yeah. At least I think she is. She's just trying so hard with everything and she's missed half of the year," Xanthe replied, "she'll be ok. Elly's not letting her do too much but Ben, Piper and I are keeping an eye on her." Amy nodded and Xanthe headed off to join Ariana in the garden.

Ben and Piper eventually made their way over to the Canning house and were soon out in the back garden as well helping Ariana with her work. The girl rubbed her head and wrote down what was being explained to her. Amy was watching and wondering if Xanthe was protecting Ariana and covering for her. In the end she just decided to keep an eye on the girl. Karl had said that Ariana could get headaches and just to keep an eye on her and if they got worse to call him immediately. Usually there was never much worry but, considering how little they knew about Ariana's past, there was the constant monitoring that was going to happen for quite a while.

The next day was another school day and Ariana woke up with another slight headache but luckily after some breakfast it had gone away so she didn't say anything to Amy. She just headed off round to Susan's with Xanthe. Elly, of course, had noticed something was wrong with Ariana but waited until the teens had left before turning to her aunt.

"Something isn't right with Ariana," Elly said, "She did look pale didn't she?" Susan looked at her niece,

"See you're beginning to notice things. I knew this would happen. Yes she did. All we can do is keep an eye on her. I'll get a note out to all the teachers and ask them to keep an eye on her but if she says that nothing is wrong with her then we can't really do anything. Want a lift today?" Elly nodded and went to gather her possessions together.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and soon it was time for Piper and Ariana to have their English lesson with Elly. They went and sat down in their usual seats and the lesson began.

Elly was, of course, keeping an extra close eye on Ariana and noticed that she was still looking pale. She wondered if she was alright and decided to ask once the class were off on their independent work.

"Ariana, what's your view on this?" she asked, trying to pull the girl back from her daydream.

"Why are you always picking on me?" Ariana asked, "Why do you always ask me questions? Are you too thick to answer them or get someone else to answer them instead?"

Everyone looked at Ariana and Elly had been stunned into silence. Nobody had expected those words out of Ariana's mouth.

"No," Elly said, finally finding her voice, "you weren't paying attention so I asked you the question to make you pay attention to the lesson again. Detention, break, lunchtime and after school. Don't even think about answering me back or I will make it more."

"You're not my mum!" Ariana shouted before getting up and wobbling as she just walked out of the room. Her little explosion had caused her head to feel like it was exploding. She hurried to the toilets as quickly as she could and locked herself in a cubicle.

Susan had heard the commotion and knocked on Elly's door,

"A word Miss Conway," she said and Elly told the class what pages to read before walking over to Susan, "What was that about?"

"Ariana just snapped, I mean properly snapped at me. She's not well at all and was unsteady on her feet as she walked off. I never thought she could have an outburst like that."

"Which direction did she head?" Susan asked.

"Towards the toilets," Piper said as she and Ariana always sat nearest the door, "she's trying too hard and giving herself headaches. Xanthe's trying to stop everyone worrying but you all are. Ari's up all hours trying to keep up with the work rate and speed."

"I'll go and find her and let you know once I've found her," Susan said before heading off towards the toilets. She text Amy before knocking on the door and her senses became even more alive as she heard crying and she rushed into the toilet and saw a cubicle door locked. She knew it was Ariana, "Ari," she said softly, "its Susan. Can you open the door please?" she asked, "I want to help. We can go to my office and you can even have my comfortable chair."

She waited and eventually heard the lock click and Ariana opened the door and her eyes were so red and puffy. Susan didn't care what happened, she just wrapped her arms around Ariana and took the girl to her office and stuck to her word and let the girl curl up in her chair.

"I feel sick," Ariana said and Susan instantly grabbed a bowl and Ariana was sick in it, "I didn't mean to snap at Elly," she said beginning to cry again."

"I know you didn't," Elly said, making both Susan and Ariana jump. Elly instantly went around to Ariana and grabbed a chair and sat next to her right as Amy rushed into the office and the bell rang making Ariana put her hands over her ears and Susan hurried to close the door quietly.

"Piper says you're up all hours trying to do schoolwork," Elly said, "She knew what had caused your headaches and none of them said anything because they were trying to protect you."

"I just want to be normal," Ariana whispered and Amy moved Ariana and sat down and pulled Ariana onto her lap.

"But you aren't and you're trying to have a normal timetable and be normal and it's not working," Amy said, causing Ariana to cry again, "you cannot go on like this. Something needs to be done."

"I want to stay in all my classes," Ariana whispered, this time to Elly and looked at the teacher.

"Maybe let her get her assignments in later and I'll step up on the one-to-one lessons," Elly said, "it's all true. The teachers say she loves her classes. She just finds the pacing hard to keep up with."

Amy looked down at Ariana and saw the girl was now asleep,

"Why get those three to cover up for her?"

"They chose to," Elly said, "Piper confessed everything once I let the class go. Keep her in lessons but get her homework assignments extended and don't put her in for the exams. Her coursework would be made the best it could. I think altering her timetable would start singling her out and she'd hate us if we made her a sitting target again."

Amy sighed and looked at Ariana,

"Why couldn't she tell me?"

"Because teenagers think they can control everything," Susan said, "Libby was the same. Ariana is doing fine Amy, but now the pace is starting to increase she's getting behind and it began to get overwhelming and rather than admit it she decided to struggle on." Amy nodded,

"So every two weeks she has to make sure all her homework is handed in? That enough time?" she asked stroking Ariana's hair, "I might keep her off school tomorrow and let her spend time with dad, give her someone to talk to away from everything. They really did hit it off."

"That's enough time and it'll give me a chance to get everything and new deadlines in place," Susan said, "I think leave her here in my office for now and then maybe just some light reading for the rest of the day once she's awake."

"Yes. I need to get back to work. I don't like leaving her like this but I have no choice," Amy said.

"We've got her," Susan said and Amy nodded before kissing Ariana's head softly and carefully passed her to Elly who instantly secured the girl on her lap.

"Sometimes I wonder if she really is as old as we think she is," Elly said, "she looks too small."

"There's nothing we can do and taking her away from her friends won't help her," Amy said, "any major problems call me," she said before heading out of the office.

Elly looked down at Ariana before watching Susan and then Susan left the office and Elly just held Ariana and got comfortable. She wasn't going to move until she had to and that wasn't for a few minutes yet.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey all! Happy August! Second half of the year has arrived and hopefully it'll bring lots more updates and happy, good things for us all. Thanks for the support and views. Hope you're still liking the story. Any questions, feel free to ask.**_

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _LM xxxxx_**

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 22:**

The bell sounded for break and Ariana sighed as she looked at the clock in Susan's office. She wrapped the coat around her more and put her headphones in and made her way back to Elly's classroom, the music helping block out the noise. She was aware of the other students looking at her and she pulled her headphones out and stopped her music and was about to knock on the door when Elly looked up.

"Come in Ari," Elly said and Ariana walked in and went and sat at the desk that the sheet of paper was. She looked and waited for Elly to speak, "carry on. That's the work you missed in class." Ariana just nodded and grabbed the pen and began to write.

Elly watched Ariana before going and sitting next to the girl.

"I didn't mean to be so…"

"Firecrackery?" Elly asked and Ariana nodded,

"Yes that."

"You should have said Ari. Then maybe we could have done something about it sooner instead of you suffering like this," Elly said as Ariana wrote stuff down, "we want to help you but, if you don't tell us, then we can't."

"I just wanted to be normal and keep up with everyone. Is that so wrong?" Ariana sighed.

"It is after what you've been through but it's all sorted now," Elly said, "I told you that you could come to me about anything."

"I get it. I'm sorry," Ariana said before slamming her pen down on the floor and rubbing her head.

"Do you need help getting everything out?" Elly asked, "because maybe I can speak to Piper and see if she can record you or something, just anything to try and help you Ari," she said resting an hand on Ariana's arm.

Ariana looked up at Elly and nodded before the tears fell. Elly had seen them coming for a few minutes and knew that the girl needed to get them out before she snapped again. She grabbed a tissue and passed it to Ariana,

"I'll speak to Piper later and see if she can help you in some way. You aren't alone," she said before softly stroking Ariana's hair. She knew she was meant to be her teacher but she could also see that the girl needed comfort. She couldn't help wondering that the comment about Ariana being small for her age was right. Still hopefully Ariana would get her memories back and that would be solved.

Elly did indeed stick to her word and, while everyone was out at Sheila's, Piper went over with her video camera and joined Ben and Xanthe outside with Ariana.

"So Elly said you need help getting everything out," Piper said, "so what I was thinking was that maybe I could just start videoing you and you just say whatever is on your mind no matter how stupid it sounds and then I can always sort it into some sort of order. I thought maybe I could use it for my vlog so other people know they're not alone out there." Ariana nodded,

"OK sure," she said, "I guess it'll help people." Piper smiled and nodded before setting the camera up, "do you want us three here?" Ariana nodded so Ben, Piper and Xanthe got comfortable and watched as Ariana took a deep breath before looking at her lap,

"My name is Ariana Edwards and I'd tell you how old I am but I don't know because I was caught in an explosion and suffer from amnesia. I don't remember how or why I ended up here or the explosion itself. I don't remember anything about my life before at all. I get teased at school and bullied and horrible things said to me because I can't remember things," she said, still looking down at her lap, "but it's no laughing matter. Knowing every day that you have memories that you can't even remember, your friends and family is so heartbreaking. I've never spoken about this before because I could never really understand how I feel…I still don't…My old friends and family…I don't even know what they're thinking. Do they even care I'm missing? Do they even know…? I have friends here now. Ben, Xanthe and Piper and I couldn't be without them…they're amazing, so understanding and helpful. It was Piper's idea for this video."

She stopped as she clearly needed to think about what she was going to say next,

"My mums…my new mums…" she added, "Amy and now Elly are the best mums…I don't even know if I should be calling them that but I am because I guess that's what they are. They love me and want the best for me but I keep asking myself this question. How can anyone let someone into their lives when they don't know who the person is? I can't remember anything," she said looking up into the camera, her voice beginning to wobble with emotion, "I got lucky but I can't remember who I am and that is the scary part. Who am I really? I can't remember…these locked memories are the key to who I am. I'm lost. I have all these people around me but I'm suffocating… I have all these memories…My head hurts…I feel sick…I want to know who I am but I love the new life I have but I need to know who I am…Why can't I remember?!"

That was the moment Ariana fell to the floor in tears as it all hit her and Piper rushed to help Ariana up and Ben hurried over to the camera and switched it off and went to help Piper calm Ariana down.

Eventually Ariana calmed down and just in time as Amy and Jimmy arrived home soon after. Amy could see that Ariana had been crying but didn't ask her as Elly had said that she was working on something with Piper to help Ariana, so she'd just left it at that. She just hoped that she'd find out what it was all about eventually.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey all! Hope your Augest is going well. The last few days have been exhasuting for me but I've now slept and am refreshed and brought lots of Harry Potter things. Here's another update as well! Thanks to everyone still here for the ride, means a lot.**_

 _ **Lots of Love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 23:**

Piper had been working on the editing and graphics for her next Pipe Up where Ariana's monologue would be the focus. It was a little different to what Piper was used to doing but she knew there were others out there in Ariana's situation and she wanted to get the message out that they weren't alone. Ariana was fine with Piper using her video as a message because she knew someone out there would see it and be able to tell her who she was, but part of her was happy with the way things were and didn't want that to change. She also declined the chance to see the video before Piper uploaded it,

"I trust you," she'd told Piper, "just let me know when it goes live."

"Well you could be there with me when I do that," Piper said, "you don't have to see the video, just watch it upload and go live. You, Ben and Xanthe." Ariana had happily agreed to it.

The plan was to upload it Saturday when everyone would mainly be off school and the teens had agreed to hang out together so it wouldn't raise any suspicion. Both Amy and Elly had spoken to the teens and the only clue they'd been given was to that they'd soon find out.

The Saturday arrived and the teens were around Piper's and gathered around her MacBook,

"Right let's get this uploaded," Piper said, "and then we can just get on with enjoying ourselves."

"Yes let's. The thought of it just sitting there is giving me butterflies," Ariana said and Piper began the upload process.

It seemed to go on forever but finally Piper announced that the video had gone live and then shut down her MacBook and the teens carried on as normal, well Ariana carried on as well as she could knowing her video was out there for all to see.

The first thing that Elly knew of the video was on Monday morning when everyone seemed to be whispering and in groups looking at somebody's phone as it was break time . She walked over to Susan,

"Do you know what's got everyone like this?" she asked her aunt.

"No but it's clearly the talk of the school," Susan said.

"You mean you haven't seen the latest Pipe Up vlog? Mind you Mrs. Kennedy you wouldn't know how to find it," a girl called Alice said and passed her phone to Elly so she and Susan could watch it.

They stood there and watched it before their eyes widened as they continued to watch and realised that it was all about Ariana and her amnesia. Elly could barely listen at the end when Ariana's voice started to break but luckily Piper had managed to cut it off before Ariana had completely broken down with a message of her own and a few words from Ben and Xanthe.

As soon as the video had finished, Elly passed Alice her phone back and thanked the girl before scanning the playground and grass area. She soon spotted Ben, Xanthe and Piper but there was no sign of Ariana.

"I need to find her," she said, "please Auntie Suz. I know she'll be." Susan knew the priority was to make sure that Ari was ok,

"Go and find her," she said, "I'll get in touch with Amy. She needs to know."

"I had no idea Piper meant this when she said she'd help Ariana get her feelings out," she said before hurrying inside and heading for the library. She knew that's where Ariana went at Break times.

She made it to the library and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Ariana over in her usual corner and instantly headed over to her and sat down beside her.

"Alice in Wonderland? A classic," Elly said softly but it was enough to send Ariana into a slight panic, "it's ok. It's only me."

"Sorry," Ariana said, "I thought it was…"

"Someone coming to talk to you about the video…"

"You know…?"

"Alice Groves showed Susan and I. When was it uploaded?"

"Saturday so I'm amazed you didn't find out before, especially with living with Ben," Ariana said.

"Oh Ari. I had no idea that Piper was going to do this," Elly said.

"She said it would be the easiest way because we could just let the camera record what I was saying. It wasn't just to help me. It's a message to others in my situation: that they aren't alone and the feelings they're experiencing are normal."

Elly pushed some of Ariana's hair out of her face so she could see the girl,

"You are incredibly brave letting Piper put your story out there but I think people will understand you better now," she said softly, "from what I heard as I headed here to find you everyone feels bad for the way they have been viewing you. And the bit bout you calling me mum…"

"You're mad aren't you?" Ariana barely whispered. The truth was her head was hurting again but tablets were keeping the pain to a minimum for now. Elly gently moved Ariana's head so she was looking at her.

"No I'm not," Elly said, "in fact I'm honoured that you think of me like that and you can call me that if you want. I suspect Amy will the same once she knows how you feel." Ariana nodded,

"I just said how I felt and what was going through my head," she said, "Piper said to just get it all out and she'd do the rest. I couldn't bare to see the finished video."

"I hope she's OK with it too," Ariana said before looking back down at her book as the bell rang, "I'm late, I'm late…"

"For a very important English lesson with me," Elly smiled causing Ariana to laugh softly, "let's get you to my classroom and if people talk to you then let them, unless they say something nasty…"

"And then come and tell you, Susan or Brad and you will deal with it," Ariana finished and the two got up, getting Alice in Wonderland booked out for Ariana and then headed down to Elly's classroom, hoping things would change now everyone was starting to see Ariana in a whole new light now the video was online for everyone to see.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey all! September has arrived and its 21 days until my birthday! Happy Autumn and it's early updates as I wasn't expecting to update until Tuesday but you're getting it now! Thanks for sticking with me, means a lot.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 24:**

Amy did indeed pull Ariana over to talk about the video that night but Xanthe had instantly kept to the girl's defence and showed her some of the comments that Piper's video had received and Amy cooled down.

"You should have just told me," Amy said.

"I thought you might try and stop me," Ariana said, "I had no idea she was going to use it as one of her videos but it raises awareness of the condition."

"Elly's right," Amy said, "you are one brave girl and you can call me mum if you want."

"Speaking of Elly, I was wondering if I could stop round Susan's this weekend and spend some time with Elly," Ariana said nervously, unsure how Amy would react.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. I need to go down to Sydney for the weekend and Jimmy is going to stay at his mate's house," Amy said, "I'll give Elly a text and see if she and Susan are ok with that. They should be but it's just polite to ask and you'd have to go tomorrow," she smiled before looking at Ariana, "Ari…you do look pale. Go to bed and I'll get Sheila to bring you some water." Ariana nodded and went to bed. Amy waited until she was settled before quickly heading over to Karl and Susan's.

"Come in!" Elly called as she heard a knock on the door, "hey Amy. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, well Ari's a bit pale but she's sleeping now," Amy said, sitting down at the table, "Susan around?"

"Did I hear my name?" Susan called as she walked in the back door with a basket of washing, "hey Amy."

"Hey Susan. Look I know it's a bit short notice but I have to head to Sydney tomorrow for the weekend and I was wondering if you could have Ari," Amy said, "I know it's such short notice but she's asked to and it seems the perfect weekend."

"Of course we'll have her," Elly said, "it won't take long to sort one of the spare rooms out for her. Will it Auntie Suz?"

"No not at all. We'd love to have her. If she's not feeling great then Karl can keep an eye on her as well. Drop her things over before you go and we'll handle the rest from here," Susan smiled. Amy quickly thanked the two before heading back over to Sheila's and going to check on Ariana straightaway. She was worried about leaving Ariana but knew she'd be ok with Elly because Karl was there.

Ariana was subdued at breakfast the next morning and Amy was assuming that it was because she was going away but Ariana did cheer up when she found out that she would be staying with Elly whilst Amy was away.

It wasn't long before Amy was on her way to Sydney and Ariana was in school. Her headaches were getting worse and she was in a lesson with Brad when she asked to go to the toilet. Brad let her and instantly text Elly but she was stuck in a lesson which had Ben in and he instantly knew it was something to do with Ariana.

The girl herself had made it to the toilets and shut herself in a cubicle and was sick, yet she'd barely touched her breakfast. She couldn't even reach her phone in her pocket to try and call Elly. She broke down in tears, which just made her be sick again. She hadn't wanted anyone to worry so had remained silent but the pain was beginning to blind her. Elly. She needed to find the English teacher. She just wanted Elly.

She picked herself up off the floor and flushed the toilet and got her bearings before leaving the toilets and slowly making her way to Elly's classroom. She had to stop every now and again as she was so unsteady on her feet. All she wanted was Elly.

She was so out of it she didn't see someone stood in her way.

"Watch where you're going!" came Alison's voice, "oh wait it's you. What's wrong crybaby? You looking for one of your new mums?"

"Just leave me alone Alison," Ariana said, "I need to find Miss Conway." She knew it was the worst thing she could have said but it was the truth, "I really don't feel good at all. Please just let me through."

"No. I think I'll make you suffer. Clearly you're faking it as you can walk and talk. That's not that bad. Now stop crying as well."

"My head hurts. Just let me through Alison!" Ariana almost shouted sending a massive pain spike through her head as she pushed forwards trying to push Alison out of the way.

"No! And don't you dare push me you freak!" Alison said.

"Please just let me through. I need Elly," Ariana said virtually crying again.

"Ohhhh it's Elly now is it?" Alison smirked.

The commotion had caused several people into the corridor. Elly had come out of her classroom and Susan arrived on the scene. They both walked forwards to try and get to Ariana but, before either of them could, Alison pushed Ariana backwards and the girl's head hit the lockers and she fell to the floor and suddenly began to fit.

Elly screamed and ran over to Ariana but froze before Piper quickly started pushing everyone back as one of Alison's friends got Ariana into the recovery position just in time as Ariana was sick.

"Do something!" Elly cried as she watched Ariana's shaking subsiding. She rested a hand on Ariana's cheek, "I'm here Ari. I'm here," she said, her voice wobbling.

Brad managed to get everyone away from the scene but Ben, Xanthe and Piper weren't going anywhere. Susan was crouched down beside Elly trying to comfort her niece as the paramedics arrived, Karl was with them,

"I know her history so they sent me. I'm guessing everyone's coming."

"She's been complaining of headaches for the past week or so," Piper blurted out, "she's been taking tablets but they're not working. She's been pale and barely eating." Karl nodded just as Brad arrived back,

"I'll bring these three. Susan, Elly go with her," he said, "Elly! Move!" he said before Elly grabbed Ariana's hand as the girl was rushed out to the ambulance.

"Someone try and get hold of Amy!" Susan called before rushing after everyone else.

The ambulance ride felt like an eternity for everyone.

"What's wrong with her Uncle Karl?" Elly asked through her tears.

"I suspect it's a neuro problem from the initial explosion that's been brewing and Alison pushing her finally caused it to rupture," he said, causing fresh sobs from Elly, "chances are that's what's been causing the headaches."

"I'm not leaving her. I can't….I…"

Elly wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as they arrived at the hospital and, within a matter of minutes, Ariana was whisked away for scans. She had pleaded to be allowed to stay with her but Karl had promised he would stay with her.

Ben, Xanthe and Piper soon came running in.

"We can't get through to Amy!" Xanthe said beginning to panic, "what happens if we can't?"

"Elly has to make any choices that must be made," Susan said, "she's got joint custody with Amy." The three teens looked at Elly shocked. They had no idea that Elly was that involved with Ariana.

After a few more minutes Karl came rushing back,

"Have you been able to contact Amy?" he asked quickly.

"No. She's not answering," Susan said, "why?"

"She needs emergency neurosurgery now or she'll bleed out," Karl said before going over to Elly and holding her hands, "I didn't want to ever have to ask this Elly but you're her guardian and the one that is going to have to make this call. We can't get through to Amy, you have to do this."

Elly looked blankly at Karl,

"What…?" she asked, stunned.

"Do you consent to Ariana's surgery? She needs this and fast," Karl said.

"Y…yes…" Elly said before Karl grabbed her hand and led her quickly through to where they were prepping the girl. Elly raced over to the girl and kissed her head,

"Amy and I love you. Fight for us Ari," she said through her tears before Karl reassured her that he would be with her the whole time and Elly headed back to Susan and the three teens in tears. Susan instantly wrapped her arms around Elly and Brad and Terese arrived as support just as the long wait began. Would Ariana survive the surgery?


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey y'all! Hope you're all having a lovely September. Getting these updates up before the next couple of weeks get hectic. Got my birthday on Saturday and then I'll be heading down south for a week and I have work inbetween so getting this up while I can. Thanks for all the views.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 25:**

Nobody had said a thing in ages. Elly was exhausted and had finally fallen asleep leant against Susan. Terese had been doing the drinks runs while Xanthe, Ben and Piper sat on the floor in a corner barely saying anything themselves. They had been told to go home and rest but none of them wanted to leave Ariana. Piper, especially, was feeling guilty, she couldn't help but wonder if all this could have been avoided if she'd just spoken up sooner.

Brad could sense something was wrong with his daughter and went over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Piper?" he asked.

"Could I have stopped this…? You know told someone sooner…?" Piper asked, "if I'd opened up sooner then she wouldn't be fighting for her life…"

"You didn't know what was causing the headaches. It could have just been anything," Brad said.

"But the fact is I knew and never said anything and now she's back in surgery and I could have prevented it," Piper said and Brad wrapped his arms around his daughter as Terese came back with food and looked at Susan,

"Elly really needs to eat something or at least drink," she said, "even if she doesn't want to." Susan sighed and nodded before beginning to try and wake Elly up.

Eventually the teacher was awake enough to have something to eat, well more drink. Every time someone in surgical clothes came by Elly jumped up hoping that it was someone with news on Ariana.

"Someone will come soon, failing that Karl will come and tell us," Susan said, trying to keep Elly calm.

"And what if she dies? It'll be my fault for saying she could have the surgery," Elly said, "Amy should be here. Where is she?"

"The phone lines are down in Sydney. We can't get through to her. Paul's gone to see if he can track her down and bring her back but for now you're making the choices," Terese said, "as soon as I got here I went and called Paul as we couldn't get hold of Amy. You're not alone."

"I might as well be," Elly sighed before getting up and pacing the hallway as they waited for news. Susan didn't know what to do but she didn't move as Piper got up and went over to Elly and wrapped her arms around her teacher and hugged her.

"You aren't. If you should be mad at anyone it's me," Piper said, "I should have said something."

"No Piper. You thought you were helping your friend," Elly said, "and you have. By admitting the truth the doctors knew what to look for. You did help her."

She had been about to say something else when Karl finally appeared. Elly's head whipped round.

"Is she…?" she asked, barely able to get her words out.

"Alive and through the surgery but being supported in HDU currently," Karl said, "normally only a couple of people are allowed in but two of you can go in first…"

"Elly and Piper," Susan said instantly.

"Those two first and then the rest of you slowly," Karl said before leading them to Ariana's room where they all gasped as they saw her laid in the bed.

Elly seemed frozen to the spot and only moved when Piper held her hand and led her into the room and over to Ariana's bed. She sat the teacher in it and laid Ariana's hand in hers before going and sitting in the other chair.

"Ari…I don't know if you can hear us but it's Piper and Elly…mum," Piper said softly, "we've been here the whole time haven't we Elly?"

"Yes that's right we have sweetheart and I won't be going anywhere," Elly said softly, "oh darling. I'm so sorry. I should have realised that you weren't well. I've let you down but I won't ever let you down again."

Susan was stood watching outside wondering what was happing to Elly. The woman had never been a mother and yet here she was slowly becoming one caring for a girl that everybody was just learning to care about. She watched as Elly kissed Ariana's head and held her hand before she went in with Ben and Xanthe.

"Karl said she might be able to hear us," Susan said as Ben and Xanthe joined Piper.

"She'll hear my voice all the time," Elly said, "until Amy gets back I'm going nowhere, I'm staying by her side. Nobody is going to tell me otherwise. I promised her I'm not going anywhere."

"Elly. She needs you fit and healthy too," Susan said.

"I'll be fine Auntie Suz. I need to be here for her in case anything happens because I'll never forgive myself if anything happened and I wasn't here for her. Amy isn't and I'm not about to let her down."

Everyone knew that Elly wasn't going to back down and eventually Elly was the only one left and the woman was holding Ariana's hand and talking softly to her, hoping that she could hear her voice.

The only interruption they had was when the nurse came around to do Ariana's obs and someone found a blanket for Elly so she was able to stay warm. She eventually managed to rest her head on the edge of Ariana's bed and fell into a light sleep, still holding Ariana's hand. Yes Elly had made a promise and she wasn't about to break it.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey y'all! Autumn/Fall is here now and it's my favourite season of all. Thank you so much for all the views last month. I broke my monthly viewer record and I can't believe that so thank you so much for that! I had a amazing birthday and if you like Harry Potter and the Wizarding World check out my new Malfoy centred fanfic that is being uploaded with these updates. Thanks again for the views and birthday wishes. Big thanks to the guest reviewer on this one!**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **LM xxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

 **Locked Memories-Part 26:**

Paul had arrived in Sydney and was beginning the hard task of tracking down Amy. He'd managed to speak to Sheila who had said Amy's plans for the weekend. The last that he had heard was Ariana was still in surgery but it was going well. He looked at his phone to find that it did indeed have no signal but, armed with the information he'd gained from Sheila, he began the search for his daughter.

Back at the hospital and Elly was sticking to her word. Everyone had been in and gone but she and Piper had remained virtually by Ariana's side the whole time, only leaving when Karl and the girl's doctor were there. Piper knew that Ariana was slightly closer to her than the other two but they were all still a close nit group and Susan had given them and Elly time off school. The students still had to do their work but they did it either at home or at the hospital.

"Elly?" Piper asked as the two were alone.

"Yes Piper, what is it?" the teacher asked.

"Do you think she'll regain her memories of her past life?" the teenager asked.

"Karl says that she may not even remember us but chances are she will because it wasn't that part of the brain, but, honestly, we have no idea until she wakes up. Don't blame yourself," Elly said looking up at Piper.

"Why? It's my fault…"

"And mine," Elly said causing Piper to look at her, "I knew about the headaches too but thought they were because she was overdoing it at school."

"You knew as well?" Piper questioned.

"Yes. Seems like we are both to blame for her being in here. Let's just hope she makes it and then we can say sorry," Elly told Piper before looking towards the door and seeing Terese stood there with some food.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," Elly said, "have you got our stuff?" Terese walked in and nodded,

"Yes but I'm taking Piper to get some fresh air. No buts Piper. Elly will stay here." Piper nodded and rose from her chair before walking out with her mother.

Elly grabbed the bag and looked through it grabbing something to eat. She knew the rules about eating but Karl had relaxed the rules full well knowing that anyone with Ariana wasn't going to leave to eat.

"Oh Ariana," Elly said softly holding the girl's hand, "if only you knew all the chaos you've caused. Paul's in Sydney trying to track Amy down and you've turned lives upside down. You did that already but now you really have. You'd better pull through or I think it may well break my heart." She paused, hoping that somehow her words were reaching Ariana's brains. For the first time since she'd sat down in Ariana's room for the girl's surgery she was alone and could hear every single noise. It scared her. The fact they still didn't know anything about Ariana's life before she was caught up in the explosion was complicated with her being in hospital. They were beginning to piece together things that Ariana could remember but they just couldn't find out who she was.

Back in Sydney and Paul was still on the hunt for Amy. He was trying to find his way around the city and locate Amy at the same time. It wasn't working but, with the phones down, he had no choice. All he could do was follow the route that Sheila had managed to remember.

He went and found a café that had WiFi so he could sit down and have a meal. He was also hoping that Amy had managed to find some WiFi so he would be able to track down her location. He knew that time was important and he was starting to lose patience already and he knew it could be ages before he could find Amy. He sent e-mails to let people know he was in Sydney and was on the hunt for Amy. He had also got a hotel with WiFi so he would be able to keep in touch with them all.

Paul finished his meal and checked his e-mails one last time before he looked at the list and then began his trek again to find Amy. He was hoping that it would be sooner rather than later.

Terese and Piper walked back to Ariana's room to find Elly asleep holding Ariana's hand with her head resting on the girl's bed.

"As always," Piper said, "that's how she always falls asleep. She can't bare to be away from her."

"I will admit that I didn't think Elly was cut out to be a mother," Terese said, "but Ariana's bringing out a side to her I never suspected her to have."

"I think she's bringing out a lot of things that nobody knew they ever had," Piper said, "but Amy and Elly are doing their best for her between them. We just have to believe that everything will be OK when she wakes up and then we can get on with things."

"When did you become so wise?" Terese asked.

"I don't actually know mum. Just keep me posted with Paul's search for Amy," Piper said before walking back into the room and sitting back down. Terese watched Ariana as the girl was still out of it but hopefully Paul would find Amy and Ariana would be fine once she was awake again.


End file.
